Seducción entre sueños
by Pinncel
Summary: Draco Malfoy quiere conquistar a la superdotada comelibros, Hermione Granger, pero después de ser rechazado, no sabe cómo lograrlo. Hasta que un día, accidentalmente, Granger le da la respuesta: en sus sueños.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: NEGATIVA

 **Disclaimer: como ya saben, _J.K Rowling_ se nos adelantó a todos y los personajes le pertenecen a ella. Sin embargo, esta horrenda historia es mía (no al plagio).**

 **N/A: ¡Domingo de estrenos! Otra nueva horrenda historia, dedicada a todos los Fickers y lectores que amamos este maravilloso mundo de los fanfics, en especial a SALESIA y xXm3ch3Xx que comentaron hasta el final en mi otra loca historia (a todos mis lectores, en general). ¡Son las mejores! **

**Espero les guste y ojalá actualizar seguido XD. Aunque no prometo nada. ¡Cualquier falta ortográfica o detalles que les moleste, mil disculpas! Pueden escribirme y restregarme en la cara mis errores (con amor sipo). También ideas locas o críticas son bienvenidas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: NEGATIVA**

Draco Malfoy, hijo único, sangre pura, rico de nacimiento, Slytherin hasta los huesos, cabrón sin remedio, narcisista voluntario, estaba en problemas y en unos muy serios.

Y desde que comenzó su octavo año en Hogwarts ―sí, después de la guerra―, lo estaba atacando una grave y extraña enfermedad con un único y repelente nombre: Hermione Granger.

No lo entendía, pero le estaba afectando.

Primero, Granger llegaba más madura y cambiada.

Segundo, le dirigía como si nada la palabra ―la muy desgraciada se aprovechaba de la nueva conciencia social mágica―.

Tercero, ya no le parecía tan repugnante ni detestable como antes.

Como ven, estaba entrando en un estado del que quizás no podría volver.

-Para el trabajo de esta clase… -hablaba el profesor Slughorn a su curso de Pociones, inconsciente de los pensamientos de cierto Slytherin- Deben hacer parejas –levantando un dedo en el acto, indicó-, pero deben ser entre Gryffindor's y Sytherin's, ya saben de las nuevas reglas del colegio.

Aquellas sencillas, pero conflictivas palabras le recordaron la primera vez en que trabajo con ella, precisamente a los once años, justo en esa misma clase. Draco se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, no es que no quisiera trabajar, simplemente tenía fresco en la mente el desaire que Potter, alías el famoso _niño que vivió_ ―de Gryffindor, cabe destacar―, le hizo el primer día y todo por un Weasley, ¡ja! Pero cuando la silla a su lado se movió y se sentó una niña de la otra casa de enredados cabellos castaños y de apariencia común, sonriéndole como si nada, se le fue de la cabeza.

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Hermione Granger- la niña estiró su mano, demostrando una contundente confianza y el niño no pudo evitar alzar su ceja rubia ante ello, sentía que la conocía de algo.

 _Ah, el tren. Es la chica del sapo,_ la reconoció. Demostraba la misma confianza de cuando ayudaba a su perdedor― según él― amigo. Pero ¿a quién se le ocurre tener un sapo por mascota? _Inútil._

-Un gusto, soy Draco Malfoy, ya habrás escuchado de mi familia- estrechó su mano con cierto recelo, su educación estaba primero.

Pero la niña castaña solo hizo una expresión de extrañeza.

-Disculpa, pero no, ¿debería?

El pequeño Draco no sabía si sentirse ofendido.

-Claro, mi familia pertenece a una…

Y antes de que hablará de su importancia en la sociedad y la pureza de su sangre, el profesor hizo callar a toda el aula. Menos mal, o sino en ese mismo instante la ínfima y frágil relación que habían forjado se habría roto. Fueron los mejores de la clase, obviamente, por un lado la pequeña Hermione estaba feliz mientras Draco estaba complacido al demostrar sus habilidades y superioridad. En ese entonces, todavía no sabía de la impureza de su sangre…

Mucho tiempo después, volvieron a ser equipo recién en su octavo año y no por el azar, como en primero, sino porque nadie quería ser con él, así es como la heroína varias veces se emparejo con él.

-No soy tu maldito gesto de caridad, Granger- la atacó una vez reunidos en la biblioteca, pero la muchacha ni siquiera le prestó atención, buscando otro libro en las estanterías.

-No seas apático, Malfoy, estamos recién empezando- le contestó la Gryffindor sin ánimos de armar pelea. Afortunadamente, se había acostumbrado a no contestarle con el primer insulto que le venía a la cabeza gracias a los anteriores trabajos junto a él.

Y el Slytherin de verdad creía que le estaba tirando flores, pero en serio, cómo quería que no fuese apático si estaba colocando un libro tras otro en sus brazos, parecía un jodido burro de carga.

-¿Para qué tantos libros?- gruño, observándola con un enfado concentrado. Solo quería hacerla explotar, ya estaba aburrido de la santa y paciente sabelotodo Granger. No aguantaba más su _buena_ presencia.

-Es tu parte- dijo sin más la castaña.

Grave error.

El que terminó explotando fue él. Abrió los brazos y dejo caer los libros que provocaron un estruendoso ruido en toda la biblioteca, mientras la castaña giraba en el acto y lo miraba con la boca totalmente abierta. Y Draco estaba tentado a reírse de ella, como de matarla allí mismo, pero solo giró sobre sus talones y se retiró del lugar. Entre tanto, Hermione pensaba en Madame Pince y en la restricción de por vida que le daría; también ella quería matar a Malfoy.

No obstante, al día siguiente, el rubio tiró su parte de la tarea en el banco de Hermione al pasar por su lado en clases.

Draco se cuestionaba si fue en ese momento en que los síntomas comenzaron.

Como lo había dicho Slughorn segundos atrás hasta que sus palabras se asentarán, apuntó con su varita al pergamino sobre su escritorio que se estremeció y dejó escapar un líquido negro, formando unas pequeñas frases en el aire. El profesor sonrió antes de pronunciar:

-Señorita Brown y joven Goyle, por favor.

Hubo un momento tenso antes de que los nombrados alumnos se movieran para reunirse con su pareja, todos los demás estudiantes contemplando a su alrededor, decidiendo si era bueno o malo que los emparejaran al azar. Y entre tantas miradas, la de Draco se cruzó con la de cierta _Gryffindor_ que la desvió en el acto.

El gesto le hizo rememorar su rechazó.

Aquella noche Draco no podía dormir porque estaba molesto. Desde inició de año sabía que Granger estaba con Weasel, pero verlos a cada maldito segundo juntos le resultaba… Enfermo.

Y necesitaba aire.

Había salido de su sala común, recorriendo los mejores pasillos que lo llevaran hasta la salida del colegio y, por ende, al campo de Quidditch, cuando…

 _Ouch._

Por un leve impulso se vio forzado a retroceder un paso mientras escuchaba a la perfección el golpe de alguien cayendo directo al piso, junto al sonido de porcelana quebrándose. Un _lumos_ fue suficiente para ver a la persona que besó el piso con la capa entreabierta, mostrando partes de su cuerpo y restos de un vaso roto a su lado, el Slytherin apresurándose en enfocar sus ojos en el rostro de la chica. Un caballero ante todo.

-Merlín, Granger, te encuentro hasta en la sopa- se quejó el rubio, agachándose y tirando de la mano caliente de la castaña para levantarla-. Voy a comenzar a creer que te gusto.

Escuchar levemente los nombres de su silencioso amigo Theodore Nott y la menor de los Weasly lo sacaron temporalmente de su recuerdo, concentrándose de inmediato en la mano de Granger que giraba de forma errática sobre su pergamino. Y no era para menos, la castaña hace un rato sentía que estaba siendo observada y suponía por quién, gastando tinta en tontos círculos para no caer en la tentación de comprobarlo. El Slytherin medio sonrió ante el ligero temblor de la pluma a lo lejos, su mente volviendo a aquel momento en que tomó esa mano, tirándola un poco demasiado fuerte y sin querer ella casi se golpea con su pecho si no fuera por la otra mano que interpuso entre ellos. Eso no impidió que quedará cerca, tanto que el joven rubio percibió con claridad el aroma a café con leche que desprendía su boca, fijando sus ojos en el acto en aquel punto.

Detestaba el café, pero le encantaba la leche, descripción que se ajustaba a sus sentimientos por la Gryffindor.

Hermione se sonrojo un poco ante la evidente burla del rubio y la caída, por supuesto, sin saber que éste disfrutaba secretamente de ello. Definitivamente, prefería los insultos.

-En tus sueños, Malfoy- contestó rabiosa y antes de poder alejarse para rehacer el vaso que le regalo Ron con su varita se vio acorralada entre la pared y los brazos del Slytherin-. ¿Qué…?

-A mí me gustas.

Diablos, qué estaba diciendo. Draco no supo en qué momento su cerebro se desconectó para tener en contra de la pared a Granger y soltarle tamaña… Verdad, complicada y tonta verdad, admitiéndoselo por primera vez. Por otro lado, Hermione estaba en shock.

-Me gustas, Granger, no sé qué me hiciste, no sé por qué te lo estoy diciendo, pero me gustas.

Más tensa la castaña no podía estar, tendría que despertar a Madame Pomfrey para que la revisará y le dijera qué estaba mal con su mente. Es decir, ¡vamos! Solo debía estar muy cansada por la ardua ronda en el castillo, era simplemente imposible que Draco Malfoy, por años anti sangre sucia, se le estuviese confesando.

-Disculpa, creo que no te he oído bi…

Un beso. No había de otra.

El brusco movimiento a su lado y un sarcástico: "genial, con San Potter", le hizo percatarse que otra pareja fue escogida: "Nuestro magnífico héroe de guerra Harry Potter y el galán de Hogwarts Blaise Zabinni, por favor", se notaba que el profesor Slughorn no escatimaba en referencias. Mientras, Draco reparó en que sus ojos ya no estaban fijos en la mano de la castaña sino en sus labios fruncidos, sintiendo unas repentinas ganas de tirarlos con sus dedos para despejar aquel gesto e hiciera cosas más útiles con ellos.

Como esa vez.

Draco también se iba a revisar después con la enfermera ante su actuar, pero… Era de noche, estaban solos en un pasillo y esa maldita boca le estaba matando con el aroma. Nunca creyó que el café y la leche supiesen tan bien juntos en los labios de la leona. ¡Maldición! De ninguna manera pensó que alguna vez le podría gustar el café, lo degustaba en los labios de la Gryffindor, en sus dientes, en su lengua… Quería capturar hasta la más ínfima gota que pudiese alojarse todavía en esa boca.

Pero la efímera ensoñación se vio interrumpida por un empujón y una resonadora bofetada en su mejilla. Hermione estaba toda roja y qué echaba humos por las orejas.

-Tú…- lo apuntó con un dedo, su respiración entrecortada- Yo…-definitivamente la perturbación le ganaba- Estoy con Ronald- y más que eso, años de insultos y humillaciones pasaron en un segundo frente a sus ojos, porque ahí estaba el dueño de todas ellas. La perturbación dio paso a la seriedad y una mirada extremadamente venenosa-. Y tampoco he olvidado los años de maltrato. Soy amable, pero no tanto, Malfoy- escupió su apellido y se alejó furiosa, indignada.

Draco no pudo hacer más que tocarse la mejilla y tener la decencia de sentirse mal en aquel momento.

Así terminaba su recuerdo porque, más pronto de lo deseado, Slughorn nombró a la siguiente pareja:

-La alumna más brillante de nuestra generación y heroína de guerra, Hermione Granger junto al joven y también inteligente Draco Malfoy.

El rubio no supo si se trataba de buena o mala suerte, para la castaña, claro estaba la segunda opción. Apenas el profesor comenzó la frase, supo que se trataba de ella, todos lo sabían, a nadie más se le tachaba de "brillante" en su generación y Hermione cerró con fuerza los ojos rogándole a Merlín para que no se tratará de él, obviamente no la escuchó.

Como tenía la vista fija en la Gryffindor, Malfoy vio como ésta tomaba una profunda respiración y se ponía de pie, claramente dudando, siendo brevemente retenida por el héroe pelirrojo que negaba con su cabeza ante un comentario y gesto fruncido de la castaña antes de soltarla.

Más pronto de lo esperado ya estaba sentada junto al rubio.

-Podías haberte negado- la afrontó, como siempre, no podía ser de otra manera.

-Orden del profesor, Malfoy- repitió lo mismo que al pelirrojo. A Hermione nunca se le dio bien los berrinches-. Y no me hables- lo menosprecio, arrugando la nariz.

 _Qué desagradable_ , pensó el rubio.

-Y antes que lo olvide… Me gustaría que este curso entré más en la acción- expresó el profesor una vez terminó de emparejar a todos, paseando por el salón, observando la nueva reorganización de la clase y prestando real atención a los rostros de los alumnos-, mediante la creación de su propia poción. ¿Qué les parece?

La cabeza de Draco volteo de inmediato hasta la Gryffindor sentada a su lado que paró de escribir como una loca a pesar de que el profesor no estuviese diciendo nada que valiera el esfuerzo ―para evidentemente ignorarlo, creía Draco ―, levantando en el acto su brazo y abordándolo con varias preguntas, el joven rubio riendo entre dientes por ello.

-La idea deben traerla la próxima clase- finalizó las preguntas Slughorn, agotado por la embestida de la heroína y ordenando a las parejas que comenzaran el trabajo de esta clase.

Y observándola revisar el libro de Pociones, más todos los trabajos realizados con la Gryffindor evocados en su mente antes del _incidente_ , le susurró:

-No crees que es el destino, Granger- justo en el oído, sin poder evitarlo al verla tan concentrada.

La castaña giro la cabeza alterada, como si de un robot se tratará, rozando sin quererlo la blancuzca y suave nariz del Slytherin, retrocediendo de un salto en el acto, totalmente avergonzada y mirando en dirección a su novio a lo lejos, indiferente a tal hecho.

-En tus sueños, Malfoy- le contradijo media nerviosa e irritada-. Y no te vuelvas a acercar de esa manera- golpeando el libro en la mesa se levantó para buscar los ingredientes.

Las mismas palabras de aquella vez y la mente de la serpiente hizo _click._

 _Oh, qué interesante._

* * *

-¿Una poción para comunicarse entre sueños?- le preguntó Slughorn, tocando su mentón, pensativo- Me parece una idea maravillosa- aplaudió con ambas manos, emocionado- ¿Y se le ocurrió ahora, joven Malfoy?

-Una compañera me inspiró- dijo con amabilidad, pensando en la castaña.

-¡Qué original!

El Slytherin salió del aula con una gran sonrisa. ¿Comunicación entre sueños? No…

 _Más que eso._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: PESADILLAS

 **Disclaimer: como ya saben, J.K Rowling se nos adelantó a todos y los personajes le pertenecen a ella. Sin embargo, esta horrenda** **historia** **es** **mía** **(no al plagio).**

 **N/A: ¡disculpen el atraso! Me paso algo horrible. Tenía el capítulo listo a la semana siguiente de haber iniciado la historia y el documento se dañó no sé cómo. Fue horrible, no pude recuperarlo aunque intenté mil formas y eso me apagó un poco. Obviamente, escribí de nuevo el cap., pero no quedó como el primero al cual le puse mucho amor y horas de dedicación. Espero les guste de todas maneras y me disculpen si no tiene la suficiente calidad, aunque uno sea ficker, quiere entregar un buen trabajo igual.**

 **¡Cualquier falta ortográfica o detalles que les molesten, mil disculpas! Pueden escribirme y restregarme a la cara mis errores (con amor sipo).**

 **Respuestas a** _ **Guest**_ **al final del cap.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: PESADILLAS.**

Si el nombre de Hermione Granger estuviese en el diccionario su definición sería algo así: brillante de nacimiento, curiosa por naturaleza, protectora implacable, de comportamiento intachable, testaruda con derecho, inteligente a base de esfuerzo y detestable para los desconocidos como amable con sus amigos. Pero sagaz, mucho, siempre y cuando contará con la información correcta.

Y la tenía.

Todavía tenía presente el _incidente_ y todavía dudaba si en verdad ocurrió, pero el no tener el vaso que le regaló Ron era prueba suficiente. Estaba confusa, no sabía si disculparse con Malfoy por la bofetada o no, ese año era un nuevo comienzo para todos y ya no eran rivales, construyendo una casi relación basada en la tolerancia― debido a la intolerancia de los otros, cabe destacar―, pero tolerancia al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo noche tras noche lo culpaba por besarla sin su permiso y lo peor es que no podía olvidarlo. ¿Quién lo haría? No todos los días te besa tu ex enemigo y su cerebro iba a explotar de tanto que lo estrujaba por comprender la razón. Sentía que el sabor a menta se había mezclado permanentemente con sus labios; apenas si podía darle pequeños besos a Ron. De lo único que estaba segura es que se sentía mal, por todo.

Por eso, cuando vio a cierto rubio asistir repentinamente todos los días a la biblioteca como si fuese un nuevo potencial atractivo ñoño― la castaña no era ciega―, le pareció… Raro. Al principio, pensó que fue a hostigarla, pero no, en ningún momento se le acercó, es más, la ignoró y no es que ella fuese engreída ni nada, es decir… ¡Vamos! Hermione prácticamente vivía en la biblioteca y nunca, NUNCA, de sus años en Hogwarts el Slytherin concurrió tanto como después del incidente. Sospechoso, muy sospechoso…

-Últimamente se te han pegado los ojos en Malfoy- interrumpió sus pensamientos Ginevra Weasley, sentándose frente a ella con un libro en las manos-. No es que sea mi problema, pero te recuerdo que eres la pareja de mi hermano- comentó como si en verdad no estuviese diciendo nada relevante, sacando pluma y pergamino de su bolso.

La castaña inevitablemente tragó saliva.

-No es eso- ¿cómo mencionarlo sin ser descubierta? La Prefecta siempre tenía en cuenta la especial agudeza de su amiga. Apoyando los brazos encima de la mesa, se estiró acercándose confidencialmente a Ginny- Pero… No te parece extraño que Malfoy venga todos los días a la biblioteca, ¿repentinamente? Lo digo porque yo prácticamente vivo aquí y nunca, NUNCA, vino tanto como en los últimos días- repitió sus pensamientos.

La pelirroja rió bajo.

-Estás como Harry en sexto año- todo en su mirada gritaba: ¡paranoica!- Quizás su parte ñoña salió a la luz- se llevó la pluma a la boca, sonriendo de forma sensual-. Un muy sexy ñoño, debo aclarar.

Hermione no pudo impedir la sonrisa al compartir opiniones parecidas con su amiga. Se olvidaría de Malfoy y ¡vaya que le hacía falta!

* * *

-Hombre, anoche soñé contigo- habló el conejillo de indias, sentándose a su lado.

Y Draco sonrió. Sonrió porque su experimento dio frutos, por algo es el ahijado de su padrino e intuía que estaba orgulloso de él dónde quiera que estuviese, no por los motivos, claro; de hecho, también debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba.

Aunque admitía que fue complicado, pero al contar con variados y complicados elementos que su padrino le provisionó en vida, tantos que tenía su propio arsenal, le facilitaron gran parte del trabajo, pero a la vez le aseguraban el éxito seguro y ahí estaba la prueba de ello, tomando felizmente de su taza de chocolate. Pobre de Blaise, si supiese que fue vilmente utilizado… Sin embargo, el rubio no podía arriesgarse de buenas a primeras con la leona. Además, para qué están los amigos ¿si no?

-No necesito saber- no le importaba, ya lo sabía-. Siempre supe que me tenías ganas.

El moreno se atragantó y escupió todo el sorbo de chocolate caliente, saltándole unas pequeñas gotas a Theodore frente él que lo miró con asco, levantándose y cambiando de lugar. No todos los días escuchaba un comentario así de su amigo.

-Cálmate, rubiecita, tendrás apariencia de chica, pero no tanto para atraerme- contestó Blaise indignado con una mano en el corazón- ¡Eh, Theo!- le gritó ahora a su amigo siete puestos más lejos- ¡Vuelve! Con el que no puedo vivir es sin ti- levantó su taza hacia el pelinegro.

Draco soltó unas pocas carcajadas. Rió por sus amigos, pero también porque ya no tendría que ir todos los días a la biblioteca y aguantarse los mil demonios por encontrar a la castaña ahí, mucho menos volver a preguntarle una que otra cosa al adulador de Slughorn.

Miró a la mesa de Gryffindor. Solo faltaba un paso: dárselo.

* * *

Movía incesantemente el pie contra el suelo y no era para menos. Llevaba varios días siguiendo, por no decir _acosando,_ a la leona, pero buena en su especie, no había tenido ninguna oportunidad. Darle la dichosa poción le estaba costando más que haberla hecho. No podía acercarse como si nada y ofrecerle una bebida de lo más inocente, sí, ese año construyeron una ínfima relación, pero hace pocas noches lo arruinó y la Gryffindor, para su desgracia, no era tonta.

Y en vez de estar tomando cerveza de mantequilla con sus amigos en su salida a Hogsmeade, se encontraba en una tienda exclusivamente de ropa femenina― no lo echaron al mostrar sus cuantiosos galeones―, escuchando la irritante conversación de chicas entre la menor de los Weasley y la castaña. ¡Por Salazar! Ni siquiera aguantaba las charlas de su mejor amiga Pansy y tenía que bancarse la de éstas dos― y por mucho que le apetecía la leona, prefería mil veces estar haciendo otras cosas con esa boca―.

 _Pero entre más cueste el premio, más lo decanta uno_. Se humedeció los labios.

Sin embargo, justo oyó algo que le llamó la atención.

-Éste es excelente, grita que te toquen- le dijo pícaramente la pelirroja a la Prefecta, mostrándole un sugerente conjunto.

Y Malfoy no pudo evitar imaginarla con ello puesto.

-Ginny, sabes que no me gustan esas bromas- Hermione se encontraba totalmente sonrojada.

-Ya llamarás "broma" cuando mi hermanito quiera pasar a la acción- siguió atacando Ginny-. Recuerda que es un _Weasley_ y no por nada somos siete hermanos.

 _Ah, no, eso sí que no_. Primero Weasel se jodía con su propia varita antes de tocar a la castaña, está bien que fuese su novio, pero eso no iba a durar mucho tiempo, por como él se llamaba Draco Malfoy. ¡Maldición! Mataría a ese bastardo si le tocaba un solo pelo. Adiós paciencia.

Al salir de la tienda, después de ambas jóvenes, se aseguró de comprar el conjunto, ni en un millón de años dejaría que ella volviera y se lo llevará para usarlo con la asquerosa comadreja. Definitivamente, tendría que apresurar las cosas.

* * *

Y como si el destino estuviese de su lado, volvieron a quedar juntos y por esa única razón, Draco casi le tenía cariño a Slughorn. No había momento más perfecto ni tarea más perfecta.

Por otro lado, la castaña, lamentaba su mala suerte. Estaba comenzando a odiar los trabajos grupales, pero debía admitir que Malfoy y ella con lo tanto que se repelían, conformaban un buen, no, magnífico equipo. No tenía que estar diciéndole o vigilando sus pasos como lo hacía con Harry y Ron, los quería, pero extrañamente funcionaba mil veces mejor al lado del rubio. Bueno, eso pasaba cuando juntaban a dos mentes brillantes y era casi como un descanso para ella, si no fuera por el mal genio de éste, o mejor dicho, el mal genio impuesto para ella, por supuesto.

Mientras molía con delicadeza el pelo de unicornio hasta hacerlo polvo, la Gryffindor observó como la serpiente revolvía el cucharón en el caldero contando los segundos en su reloj de oro; todavía tenía presente su sospechosa actitud en la biblioteca. Cuando el chico paró de revolver, la joven ya tenía listo el polvo y no se demoró ni dos segundos en dejarlo caer en la poción, observando con fascinación como ésta cambiaba de color, pero reprendiéndose mentalmente para buscar el siguiente ingrediente sobre la mesa que no encontró. Con esta poción, no había tiempo para distracción.

-Malfoy, ¿haz visto…?-murmuró bajo, siendo instantáneamente interrumpida por el chico.

-Tan inútil como siempre, Granger- se mofó el rubio, mientras pisaba sigilosamente el ingrediente "faltante", aunque por poco y lo descubre.

 _Tú me vuelves inútil_. Se mordió la lengua para no decirlo, de muchas maneras se podía malinterpretar, sin contar las burlas que el muchacho haría en su contra. Apretó los puños a los costados de su cuerpo y el Slytherin solo quería reír ante evidente actitud infantil.

-Y te llaman la estudiante más brillante de nuestra generación- siguió molestando, no podía evitarlo, estaba en su naturaleza-, sí, claro.

-Mira, maldito hurón, porque no te callas y me ayudas a buscar el bendito ingrediente.

-Y porque mejor no dejas de perder el tiempo y vas a pedirle otro al profesor, _"alumna más brillante de nuestra generación"_.

Hermione apretó los dientes furiosa, dispuesta a replicar, pero al notar que el caldero estaba burbujeando como una olla a punto de explotar se tragó con amargura las burlas del rubio, volteando la cabeza con orgullo, camino al profesor.

Mientras, Malfoy comprobaba que nadie lo miraba para sacar una pequeña botella al interior de su túnica con su perfecta poción. Uno nunca sabía cuándo llegaba el momento adecuado y después de darse por vencido como acosador, decidió esperar hasta que llegara y, como buena serpiente, siempre estaba preparado. Veloz, pero cuidadosamente, vertió el líquido de su poción en el caldero, viendo con cierta preocupación como nuevamente cambiaba de color. El Slytherin no sabía qué efectos podría tener combinar dos pociones totalmente distintas, pero confiaba en que no sucedería nada malo, además, era ahora o nunca.

-A un lado, Malfoy- casi lo asustó la muchacha que arrojó en el caldero el ingrediente faltante, esperando haber llegado a tiempo. Procedió a revolver el contenido por dos minutos antes de llevarse el cucharón con la poción a la boca, como decía en las instrucciones, era necesario probarla, por eso arrugó severamente el entrecejo al descubrir un sabor dulzor en la mezcla y no amargo como lo decía en el libro-. Pero qué… ¡Sí lo hicimos todo a la perfección- exclamó la joven anonadada.

-¿Qué sucede ahora, Granger?- preguntó el rubio actuando como si no entendiera, claro que lo hacía.

-La poción tiene un sabor dulce.

-A ver, déjame probar- y antes de que la castaña pudiese procesar aquellas palabras, Draco le arrebató el cucharón y tomó del mismo líquido que ella dejó, percibiendo el dulzor. Hermione estaba totalmente en shock, algo inconcebible en su mente- Perfecto, sabelotodo, haz arruinado la poción.

La leona solo quería golpearlo por tales palabras de ánimo.

Esa clase, por desgracia de uno y triunfo de otro, fue la primera en que fallaron.

* * *

Nuevamente se encontraba recorriendo los largos y oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, no recordaba que esa noche le tocará turno, sin embargo ahí estaba. Si no fuese por McGonagall, no hubiese aceptado el trabajo como prefecta, ese año solo quería descansar.

Pero al tener la obligación de vigilar los pasillos, le era imposible. Se sentía extrañamente soñolienta, solo quería estar acostada en su cama con su gato y lo único que la mantenía en movimiento era su café con leche.

Hacía lo posible por terminar la ronda, pero un repentino jalón en su muñeca provocó que se pusiera en guardia, sacando su varita en el acto. Todavía había mortífagos prófugos y para nadie era secreto que uno de sus objetivos era el colegio, sin contar que años de guerra todavía seguían en su sangre, haciéndola saltar en el primer y más inocente acto. La chica suspiró al reconocer la figura que la había despertado casi por completo.

-Merlín, Malfoy, me asustaste- soltó con una mano en el corazón, como intentando detener sus agolpados latidos, su cuerpo relajándose más de lo debido.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta que frente a ella estaba quien invadió su mente hace poco tiempo: Malfoy, el mismo Malfoy que hace pocas noches la beso en circunstancias parecidas a la actual. Retomó su guardia.

-¿Qué haces levantado?- cuestionó la joven tratando de mantener distancia.

-Esperándote.

Y como si esa sola palabra fuese una predicción, su distancia se fue a la mierda. El rubio acortó el espacio con dos grandes pasos, apresando a la Gryffindor por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, mientras ésta hacía malabares para que su termo no se desparrame y los quemé.

-¡Cuidado, Malfoy!-exclamó la joven preocupada por el contenido caliente, para luego ponerse tensa al ser consciente de la cercanía- Suéltame- exigió intentando soltarse, pero al parecer su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer un real esfuerzo.

El Slytherin simplemente negó con la cabeza, como si le dijera no a un niño, aferrando aún más la cintura de la joven y casi impresionado de lo fácil que le estaba resultando retenerla.

-Esta vez no te dejaré ir- a él solo se la hacían una vez, jamás dos, por algo se apellidaba Malfoy. Cogiendo la mano de la castaña que sostenía el termo, lo acercó con parsimonia a sus labios frente a aquellos impactados ojos que parecían sufrir una especie de _déjà vu_ -. Nunca se me han dado bien los rechazos, Granger- bebió del caliente líquido y posó sus labios en la boca de la Gryffindor.

Y Hermione se sintió morir. Porque los labios de Malfoy se sentían tibios sobre los suyos e intuía el porqué y, aunque la chica trataba de resistir ―su agotado cuerpo le impedía llevar a cabo la tarea con eficiencia―, pronto su esfuerzo se vio frustrado al percibir un caliente líquido queriendo traspasar sus labios, viéndose obligada a tomarlo. Y jadeo, jadeo porque el café con leche no fue lo único que invadió su boca, sino también la lengua de aquella serpiente que tenía su sabor, resultando una perfecta combinación, absorbiéndola. Y quería más.

Esta vez, el termo no se cayó por accidente. Con las manos libres, levantó los brazos y agarró la suave cabellera sin mucha delicadeza, acercándolo aún más, dispuesta a saborear más. Por otro lado, Draco se sentía en el cielo, o tal vez, en el infierno, porque para él era un martirio tenerla con tanta ropa. No se demoró ni un segundo en poner a la castaña contra la pared y enterrar sus manos debajo de la túnica, percibiendo la caliente piel de su vientre, para luego dejar a sus curiosas manos explorar los costados de su cuerpo, rozando la curva de sus senos y deslizándose a su espalda, deleitándose con el leve gemido que tragó con sus labios.

Se alejó un poco, solo un poco para poder respirar, ya que todos los sentidos de su cuerpo estaban concentrados en una única y absoluta misión: devorar a Granger. Más la chica no lo dejó, succionando su labio inferior como si fuese su chupete favorito. Ella absolutamente quería matarlo. Bajando aún más las manos posadas en aquella espalda, llegó hasta su trasero y no pudo evitar estrujarlo, escuchando otro provocativo gemido que amenazaba con mandar a la mierda su autocontrol.

Sin embargo, ese efímero respiró consiguió que la mente de la leona despabilará un poco. La situación no se podía estar repitiendo, algo raro había ahí. Intentó despegar su boca del rubio y se descubrió imposible: Malfoy y su café con leche eran una mortal mezcla para ella, algo que le gustaba y disgustaba a la vez… Simplemente le estaba haciendo estragos a su cuerpo, sobre todo a cierta parte baja que le cosquilleaba de curiosidad. ¡No! Su mente nuevamente se estaba adormeciendo ante tal sabor… Y sintió que casi tenía la respuesta, ahí en la punta de la lengua que ocupaba Malfoy, haciéndola volar lejos, como casi en un sueño…

 _¡Eso es!_

-Granger, es demasiado pronto- gimoteó el muchacho al percibir como el cuerpo en sus manos se desvanecía con dolorosa lentitud.

Y sin más, abrió los ojos, el temblor de su cuerpo y la ansiedad que la embargaba le indicaba una completa y extraña revelación: había soñado con Malfoy.

* * *

Lejos de la torre de Gryffindor, en las frías mazmorras, precisamente en el cuarto masculino, un muy frustrado Draco Malfoy despertó con su cuerpo tembloroso y agitado, golpeando la cama con su puño y un _problema_ que atender.

 _Maldita Granger._

* * *

 **PARA GUEST:**

 **L Raven: ¡Hola, linda! Gracias por leer. Espero te haya gustado el cap. Los primeros dos son de introducción, ahora se viene lo bueno. ¡Espero tus comentarios!**

 **Próxima actualización: 01/07/2018 (espero).**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: CULPABLE.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **como ya saben, J.K Rowling se nos adelantó a todos y los personajes le pertenecen a ella. Sin embargo, esta horrenda** **historia** **es** **mía** **(no al plagio).**

 _ **N/A:**_ **lo sé, no cumplí, por eso les puse entre paréntesis el "espero", aunque no demoré tanto y ¡aquí estoy! Les doy una súper bienvenida a los nuevos lectores, entre más se suman más ganas de escribir, también a los reviews de todos, no saben cuánto me ánima. Y otra cosa nada que ver, ¡mi mejor amigo, hermano desde el colegio, descubrió mi perfil de fanfiction y está leyendo está historia! ¿Pueden creerlo?**

 **¡Cualquier falta ortográfica o detalles que les molesten, mil disculpas! Pueden escribirme y restregarme a la cara mis errores (con amor sipo).**

 **Respuestas a** _ **Guest**_ **al final del cap. y las demás por** _ **interno**_ **, obvio.**

PREGUNTA: ¿QUÉ LES GUSTARÍA PARA EL PRÓXIMO SUEÑO?

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: CULPABLE**

Había soñado con Malfoy, había soñado con Malfoy, había soñado con Malfoy, había soñado con Malfoy, había soñado con Malfoy…

¡Malfoy!

Era lo único que rondaba la mente de la castaña después de levantarse esa mañana con evidentes ojeras bajo sus ojos, luego de desmesurado sueño, no pudo volver a dormir en todo lo que restaba de noche. El cansancio la invadía y bajaba con notoria flojera cada escalón de los cuartos femeninos, adoptando la forma de una piedra en el último al escuchar una reconocida y apremiante voz llamándola.

-¡Hermione! Buenos días- saludó el muchacho con obvia alegría apenas dar cuenta de su presencia.

Ron.

La veía desde la sala común agitando su mano con efusividad, esperando a que se acercará y el corazón de la joven no pudo evitar estrujarse. Desvío la mirada, demonios, no podía simplemente verlo después de soñar con el hurón.

 _Enfócate, Hermione, fue solo un sueño._ Se dió ánimos.

Pero la verdad era otra, aunque no hubiese hecho nada más que soñar con otro hombre que no era su novio, se sentía tremendamente culpable. No era el hecho de soñar con Malfoy, sino que le había respondido el beso en el mismo. Hermione una vez por pura curiosidad de su amiga Ginevra leyó sobre el tema y varios libros concordaban en la incapacidad de las personas de pensar cuando se está dormido, pero no fue solo eso, sino que también su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente pesado, lo que explicaba su nulidad para separarse del Slytherin. Lo que la hacía preguntarse ¿por qué rayos ella soñaría besando al hurón? Porque seamos realistas, ella nunca besaría de buena gana y como si nada a Malfoy, ni en sueños ―sí, claro―. Y el beso de la otra noche que sí fue real no contaba porque no fue con su consentimiento… Por Circe, era una vil traicionera. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de contarle lo sucedido a Ronald, fortaleciendo ese innoble argumento.

Se obligó a formar una sonrisa y a mover sus pies con dirección a su pareja, notando recién que estaba acompañado por Harry y Ginny que la observaban un poco extrañados.

-Buenos días, chicos- saludó primero a éstos, para luego abrazar a su novio como lo hacía todas las mañanas-. Buenos días, Ron.

El pelirrojo gustoso la recibió entre sus brazos, apretujándola aún más y buscando su boca para un corto beso, como todos los días, pero la castaña simplemente lo esquivó, abrumada por su reacción cuando percibió el beso en su mejilla y no en sus labios.

Al parecer, esa mañana tampoco podía hacer eso.

Rápidamente cambió el rostro de preocupación cuando su novio la tomó por el mentón, conectando sus miradas.

-¿Pasa algo, Hermione?- preguntó realmente preocupado, se había acostumbrado hace bastante a saludarla de aquella forma y esa era la primera que lo eludía.

 _Genial_ , pensó la muchacha amargando más su mañana. Ron nunca se percataba de nada y siempre lo recriminaba por eso, pero justo ese día amaneció iluminado. Qué injusto.

-No, nada- trató de responder con total sinceridad para tranquilizarlo, siempre fue una mala mentirosa, aun así lo consiguió-. Vamos a desayunar- tomándolo de la mano, lo guio a la salida con sus amigos siguiéndole.

* * *

Draco se encontraba tomando su desayuno, o mejor dicho, no tomándolo. Tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa con sus manos sosteniendo su mentón, sus ojos fijos en un hueco vacío en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Estaba completamente concentrado, analizando el primer sueño de Granger en el cual se entrometió y despertó mal, muy mal. Por eso supo que fue distinto.

Cuando utilizó a su amigo Blaise como sujeto de prueba, claro que podía hablar con él, palparlo casi sin problemas, incluso gastarle unas cuantas bromas; manejar el sueño a su conveniencia, pero en todo momento estuvo consciente de su irrealidad. Sin embargo, con la Gryffindor, en vez del sueño parecía que irrumpió de lleno en su realidad, dudando si realmente se coló en su mente. Y eso que había utilizado el mismo procedimiento: se metió en la cama y simplemente espero a sentir ese tirón que le indicaba que su _vinculado_ estaba entrando al mundo de Morfeo, siendo el rubio arrastrado por el mismo camino, preparándose para la acción. No sabía si fue porque se trataba de ella o alguna otra cosa, pero todo fue más potente. Apenas la tocó para llamar su atención, cada poro de su pálida piel advirtió la materialidad de ese cuerpo, perdiendo cierto control por tal desconcertante hecho, sin poder evitar acariciarla y probar nuevamente sus labios con el gusto a café con leche en ambos. Fueron muchos los días en los cuales no la molesto por su investigación y tenerla en el sueño tan real como aquella noche, resultó en su ansiedad tomando el mando.

Y se recriminaba terriblemente por ello, porque como todo fantásticamente comenzó se esfumó en un segundo. Granger se había ido.

Era obvio para él que aunque dominaba el sueño la chica también podía hacer lo suyo y la había asustado, provocando su pronta retirada, extrañándolo, ya que se supone que era él quien decidía cuando éste acababa.

Por supuesto que había algo raro.

Viendo entrar a la muchacha al gran comedor acompañada de sus inútiles amigos y la garrapata que se hacía llamar su novio hasta ocupar el lugar donde había puesto sus ojos gran parte de la mañana, bebiendo una gran taza que suponía contenía el nuevo sabor favorito del rubio, recordó cómo le dio la poción y su ampolleta se prendió.

Claro, la tarea con Slughorn.

Era lo único que podría haber ocasionado repercusiones y lo peor era la ignorancia de éstas.

Tendría que ir más lento.

-¿Desde cuándo tomas café?- lo sacó de su pensamiento Blaise, arrebatándole su taza y sentándose a su lado.

-¡Hey! Eso es mío- alegó, pero se arrepintió de quitarle la taza apenas Blaise bebió de ésta.

-¡Y con leche!

-Bastardo- se enfurruño más Draco, mientras el moreno seguía tomando de _su_ taza y comía unas tostadas.

Devolviendo su atención a la leona, observó como la comadreja parecía querer tirarse encima de Granger, pero bastó con que sus miradas se cruzaran accidentalmente para que la joven se olvidará de su novio, sonrojándose inevitablemente al rememorar su "pesadilla", como había decidido llamarle, más pendiente de hundirse en su asiento que del pelirrojo. Y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, porque sabía lo que pasó por la mente de la castaña; pero aunque se alejó un poco de aquel imbécil, pronto la joven sacudió la cabeza y levantó la mirada con decisión, tomando el rostro de su novio y dándole un corto beso.

La sonrisa de Draco se borró.

 _Al diablo lo lento._

Muy bien, esa misma noche Granger se lo había buscado.

* * *

-¿Todavía no estás lista?- la voz de Ron le llegó con cierta bruma, pero de todas formas logró escucharlo.

Se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor, rodeados por pocos alumnos que emitían más bulla de lo que aparentaban. Hermione se encontraba cómodamente sentada en uno de los sillones con un libro entre sus manos y Ronald estaba de pie frente a ella, mirándola expectante.

-¿Lista?- en ese momento no sabía de lo que su novio estaba hablando.

-Para la cita- respondió como la mayor obviedad del mundo, agarrándose el pelo con una mano-. No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado-resopló-. Vamos, ve a arreglarte, te espero.

La castaña sonrió radiante, dejándose jalar por el pelirrojo y corriendo a su dormitorio. Realmente no se acordaba cuándo establecieron una cita, pero no le importaba, estaba feliz y es que detalles como esos no se le daban siempre a su novio.

Quitándose la túnica, abrió su baúl y buscó alguna prenda decente. Desde que había comenzado con Ron se preocupaba un poco más de su aspecto, algo en lo que Ginny la instruyó, por eso se cambió por un sweater café largo, pantis y unos botines que cubrían sus tobillos un tono más oscuro que el sweater. Con su pelo, sin embargo, no había mucho que hacer. Desechando la inmediata idea de peinarlo, tomó su varita y pronunció un hechizo que jamás admitiría que aprendió de Lavender Brown en sus tantos intentos por sacarla a rastras del baño, pero que le sentaba muy bien a ella. Ahora sus rizos caían un poco más definidos, dando un aspecto salvaje al no peinarlos, pero contrariamente ordenados. También se atrevió a encresparse las pestañas, utilizando un poco de rímel y delineando sus ojos, para finalizar con su boca al usar un lápiz labial nude que a la vez funcionaba como crema labial, dándole un brillo natural a éstos. Todo el maquillaje lo hizo de la manera muggle al descubrir que era realmente mala con el mágico, estando a punto de sacarse un ojo más de una vez en las "clases" con la menor de los Weasley.

Contenta con el resultado, bajó a la sala común encontrándose nuevamente con Ronald que apenas verla sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Luces hermosa.

Con esas dos palabras Hermione supo que valió la pena el esfuerzo.

Tomó la mano que le ofrecía el pelirrojo, pero éste rápidamente la acomodo en su antebrazo, ocasionando cierta rareza en la castaña. No se demoraron mucho en atravesar todo el castillo y llegar hasta Hogsmeade, pasando todas las tiendas y restaurantes que habitualmente visitaban.

Más pronto de lo esperado, llegaron hasta un mini castillo que en realidad era un lujoso restaurante, toda su fachada gritaba opulencia. Por muy famosos que fueran, Hermione sabía que ni juntando el dinero de ambos podrían costear el solo derecho a sentarse en aquel lugar.

Antes de siquiera alcanzar a preguntar, se vio arrastrada al interior por el pelirrojo, sintiéndose inmediatamente intimidada. No avanzaron mucho hasta que un muy elegante recepcionista los interceptó, saludando con cierta confianza al muchacho que le habló con total naturalidad y siendo guiados a través de un refinado salón con un largo pasillo en el extremo opuesto que recorrieron hasta llegar a una elegante puerta. La Gryffindor no tenía que ser adivina para saber lo que era: una sala privada. La sola deducción le causo vergüenza.

-Ahora te toca esperar a ti, aquí- pronunció Ronald una vez dentro-, voy a prepararme- y sin más la dejó.

Decir que se sentía incómoda era poco, hace quince minutos que su novio la había dejado y no daba señales de volver. Para calmarse, se levantó y se dedicó a observar las paredes encantadas que cambiaban de panorama cada tantos minutos, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse y el cuarto se oscureció. Pronto, percibió un agarre firme, pero delicado en sus hombros; por fin había vuelto.

Sin mirar atrás, tomó una de sus manos y su cuerpo se tensó. Eran demasiado suaves, demasiado frías, demasiado ajenas. De repente, una idea se dibujó en su mente y cerró los ojos, girando su rostro y rogando estar equivocada, pero los ruegos casi nunca se cumplen.

-Malfoy- soltó apenas el cuarto se iluminó por el tenue brillo de estrellas.

El aludido medio sonrió, al igual que un cazador que ha capturado su presa.

-Así es, Granger.

Hermione alejó su mano con aversión y el Slytherin aprovechó de sentarse en uno de los cómodos sofás de la sala para tener una mejor vista de la joven. Si antes creía que le gustaba un mínimo la comelibros, ahora con esa vestimenta y los ojos delineados asemejando a los de un felino, provocando una mirada más feroz, le gustaba mucho más. Si no fuese una serpiente, de seguro sería presa fácil.

-Este lugar está ocupado- le recriminó con evidente disgusto la castaña. Obviamente, nunca se esperó a Malfoy interrumpiendo su cita, si es que esperar como una tonta se le puede llamar cita.

-Sí, por mí- se pasó de listo el rubio.

 _Imbécil_ , pensó la Gryffindor. A pesar de su antipatía por él, se sentía contrariamente aliviada de no seguir sola.

-¿Les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar?

Esa voz.

La Gryffindor abrió inimaginablemente al descubrir a Ron, su novio, en la entrada del cuarto y vestido de mesero.

-¿Ronald?- la confusión era evidente.

-Ya era hora- se quejó el rubio con altanería- Para mí el mejor vino de la casa y para ella…

-Un whiskey de fuego- atajó Hermione, porque no podía creerlo, porque no podía ser cierto, porque debía ser una maldita mala broma-. Mejor que sean dos.

El mesero se retiró y la chica se agarró los cabellos con una mano, creyendo en una mala jugada de su vista, pero cuando el pelirrojo volvió a cruzar la puerta con sus pedidos, su convencimiento se derrumbó.

Apresurada, le arrebató el whisky de fuego bebiéndolo de un solo trago, asqueada en el proceso y parpadeando varias veces, pero Ron seguía allí. Inmediatamente tomó el segundo tragó.

Definitivamente, era una maldita pesadilla y la mente de la castaña volvió a su sitio. Debía ser eso.

-Cuidado, Granger- escuchó a Malfoy en todo su caos mental y lo supo-, no vayas…

-Es tu culpa- lo apuntó con su dedo acusador, sin embargo, no tuvo mucho efecto, ya que pronto se sintió mareada y el Slytherin no desaprovechó la oportunidad de tirar de su mano, sentándola en su regazo-. ¡Oye!

-Puedes retirarte- Draco despidió al pelirrojo sacudiendo su mano, el cual hizo una reverencia. Obviamente, quería desquitarse mucho más con Granger por lo de la mañana, pero nunca se esperó que la situación se trastocará y ella terminará borracha en sueños.

 _Interesante efecto_ , pensó el rubio en las pociones combinadas.

-Suéltame, Malfoy- exigió la castaña con el usual tono de los borrachos, dolida por la retirada e indiferencia de su novio, pero más inquieta en los brazos del rubio.

-Tranquila, leona- el Slytherin aferró el muslo de la chica, conteniéndola. No quería terminar como la noche anterior.

-Nada de tranquila, hurón aprovechador- aunque ahora no se revolvía, si golpeaba el pecho del muchacho con los puños- ¡Tú le hiciste eso a Ron!

-Lo besaste- fue la simple respuesta de Malfoy, atajando los golpes-, frente a mis ojos- Hermione se quedó inesperadamente quieta ante las palabras, intentando asimilarlas-. Eso sí es _tú_ culpa- ya se había contenido demasiado.

Que se congelará el infierno si no le quitaba el más mínimo rastro de la mugrienta comadreja, porque sí, el Slytherin estuvo deseando desde la mañana limpiar los labios de la joven con los suyos y para ésta fue imposible evitarlo ante la proximidad. Se revolvió inútilmente, esta vez el sabor a whisky era el que primordiaba y no se demoró en dejarse llevar por él. Ahora Malfoy aprisionaba su cintura, arrimándola más a él si era posible y adentrando una sutil mano al interior de sus muslos, elevando por consecuencia su largo sweater, haciéndola estremecer.

Hermione había olvidado lo mala que era con el alcohol.

* * *

 **QUERIDOS GUEST:**

 **Bagv22: Maldito, solo no te burles de mí y ayuda con críticas. ¡Gracias por leer igual!**

 **Pily: ¡Mil gracias! Espero te haya gustado el cap. y tus comentarios. ¡Abrazotes!**

 **Yo: Me reí con tu nick de guest. Lo intentaré, aunque no puedo prometer nada, espero saber de ti. ¡Abrazotes!**

 **Si se me pasó alguien, disculpen y escríbanme de nuevo, yo los leo igual.**

 **¿Review para Pinncel?**

 **Próxima actualización: 15/07/08 (no me crean tanto).**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: SONROJO.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **como ya saben, J.K Rowling se nos adelantó a todos y los personajes le pertenecen a ella. Sin embargo, esta horrenda** **historia** **es** **mía** **(no al plagio).**

 _ **N/A:**_ **¡Lamento el atraso! Disculpen, en serio. La verdad es que tenía listo el cap. el domingo para actualizar, sin embargo al releerlo, no me gustó mucho como quedó, sobre todo la parte del sueño, por lo que la reescribí tres veces. Me encantaba la idea y quería plantearla de la mejor manera, no subir algo tonto y sin calidad, sino algo que a mí me gustase leer si fuese lectora de esta historia. ¡Siempre hay que pensar en el lector!**

 **Y les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores, ¡muchas gracias por sus favoritos y alertas! Me alegran un montón y más ganas me dan de escribir. También agradezco a quienes están desde el principio, obvio, no los olvido.**

 **¡Cualquier falta ortográfica o detalles que les molesten, mil disculpas! Pueden escribirme y restregarme a la cara mis errores (con amor sipo).**

 **Respuestas a** _ **Guest**_ **al final del cap. y las demás por** _ **interno**_ **.**

PREGUNTA: ¿QUÉ LES GUSTARÍA PARA EL PRÓXIMO SUEÑO?

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: SONROJO.**

Hermione se sentía anormal y no era para menos, ya que no vestía su habitual uniforme escolar, sino un traje completamente diferente: un traje de maid. Su ceño fruncido se acentuó, nunca imaginó vestir algo así, menos por voluntad propia.

El encanto del festival escolar ―nótese el sarcasmo―.

Las campanillas del café sonaron -gran idea de Parvati Patil y Lavender- y su expresión cambió de forma automática, suavizando su rostro y sonriendo con una dulzura nunca antes vista en ella, a la vez que juntaba las manos y recitaba con entusiasmo:

-Buenas tardes, _amo_ \- solo le faltó explosiones de arcoíris. Otra vez, sarcasmo.

-Vaya, por fin te das cuenta de quién manda, Granger- respondió el recién llegado.

 _Oh, no._ Que se la tragué la tierra o la destroce un rayo, cualquier cosa menos él; pero no, nunca nada es tan fácil.

Malfoy.

 _Qué humillación..._

Con una vergonzosa ternura, le cedió el paso, guiándolo hasta una mesa y corriendo la silla como lo haría cualquier persona enamorada.

-Oh, también veo que haz aprendido modales- se deleitó Draco, su pasatiempo favorito.

-¿Qué dices, amo?- ¡qué daría por patearlo fuera del café! Pero no conforme con la idea del café, Parvati y Lanvender, encantaron los trajes, imposibilitando su actuar usual. En la actividad solo había un lugar: para la maid- ¿Qué desea ordenar?

Siguiendo su papel, Draco tomó el menú, simulando echarle una ojeada, para luego tirarlo con desdén a la mesa.

-Lo que yo quiero no está en el menú- le sonrió de forma coqueta-. Te sienta bien el traje de sirvienta, Granger- arrastró la mirada por todo el cuerpo de la joven, cubierto por el traje extremadamente corto y vistoso en las partes que no debía.

-Muchas gracias, amo- expresó Hermione en vez de un insulto, llevándose una mano a la boca y mirando el suelo con un evidente rubor en sus mejillas-. Tú también… Luces bien- _¡ni de coña!_

Para Malfoy era fantástico esta Granger. Si había una actividad muggle que apreciar, definitivamente era ésta. Volvió a tomar la carta, esta vez revisándola en serio, realizando una mueca malvada al llegar hasta la última página.

-Quiero ordenar el: special full maid.

La Gryffindor volvió a sonreírle antes de retirarse para buscar la orden, sin prestar mucha atención a ésta. Cuando regresó, dejó con real maestría el postre sobre la mesa.

-Su orden, amo- ¿su voz siempre fue así de chillona?-. Espero le agradé.

-Oh, pero está incompleta- mostrándole el menú a la leona, Draco le señaló la última hoja-. Aquí dice que debes alimentarme.

 _¿Qué?_

Sin creer en su palabra, Hermione se inclinó un poco para leer la carta, dejando su escote a la vista de los insolentes ojos grises y abriendo exageradamente los suyos al comprobar su veracidad. ¿Cómo no lo leyó antes? No podría negarse a eso. Y aunque intentó luchar contra la magia, sus piernas se movieron solas, haciendo a un lado el postre y dando un pequeño brinco hasta sentarse sobre la mesa, justo frente a Malfoy.

-¿Así está bien, amo?- inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con inocencia.

Bien. Esas palabras con doble sentido y el tono de la chica le estaban pasando la cuenta al Slytherin que solo tragó saliva. La falda de la castaña varios centímetros más arriba, entregándole una vista espectacular.

Draco solo asintió.

Con todo el bochorno del mundo, Hermione partió un pequeño trozo del postre que consistía en un delicioso tiramisú, acercándolo lentamente a la boca de la serpiente, pero haciendo un puchero al no verla abierta.

Cómo quería morder ese labio… En vez de eso, la expresión de Malfoy se volvió maliciosa..

-No debes decir: ¿abre la boca, amo?- interrogó como si no hubiese dicho nada malo.

 _Si será…_

-Abre la boca, por favor, amo.

 _¡Por Salazar!_

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a palpitar velozmente, observando como Malfoy separaba los labios, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella y atrapaba la cuchara con evidente seducción.

Ahora fue la castaña quien tragó saliva. Si algo debía admitir del hurón, es que incluso consumiendo helado, lucían malditamente elegante.

Quitando con delicadeza la cuchara, sacó otro poco de tiramisú, llevándolo de nuevo hasta la boca del rubio. Así estuvo por un rato hasta que una especie de bigote de helado se formó en los bordes de sus labios, distrayéndola, y, aunque fuese un pecado hacerlo, tomó una servilleta y procedió a limpiarlo, siendo su mano detenida a mitad de camino.

-¿Por qué no lo haces con tu lengua?

La sugerencia parecía tan descabellada y sensata a la vez que descolocó por un segundo a la joven, su lado maid actuando de inmediato. Se deslizó desde la mesa hasta el regazo del rubio con las piernas extendidas a cada lado, apoderándose del pálido rostro y limpiando con la punta de su lengua el helado en sus labios.

Y sabía bien, el tiramisú sabía bien.

Ahora Malfoy se descolocó. Si bien le hizo la sugerencia, nunca esperó que la aceptará tan abiertamente, menos de buenas a primeras. Le apretó los muslos con ambas manos, disfrutando de la sensación, pero a la vez resistiendo las ganas de capturar esa lengua.

Para cuando ya estuvo limpió, la castaña se percató de que las pupilas de la serpiente estaban dilatadas y presintió cierto peligro.

-Salgamos de aquí, Granger- la voz ronca del rubio la hizo estremecer.

-Amo, eso no es posible- su negativa se encontraba llena de dulzura, en su estado, era casi imposible decirle que no-. Tengo trabajo.

-Tu trabajo ahora es _atenderme_.

Bien. La parte sumisa de Hermione no podía negarse a eso. El rubio tampoco esperó respuesta.

Simplemente se levantó junto con la castaña y la arrastró fuera del café. Toda la gente que transitaba por los pasillos, buscando probar diferentes actividades los observaban sorprendidos y la leona no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza ante esto. Una cosa era estar vestida así dentro del café, al igual que sus compañeras y otra muy distinta pasearse por todo Hogwarts de esa manera, pero no podía detenerse, debía seguir a su amo.

Por otro lado, Draco se encontraba irritado de tanta gente y abriendo diferentes puertas, sin encontrar nada vacío. Aburrido, se encaminó hasta las mazmorras, su territorio, y, aunque también había gente, pronto se escabulló en un rincón conocido.

-¿Amo?

Draco tomó a la leona por la cintura, alzándola y sentándola en el hueco existente por años en la pared, colocándose entre sus piernas y besándola de inmediato. Sus manos tampoco esperaron, adentrándose bajo la falda, provocándole más de un suspiró.

-Amo, no podemos…- habló Hermione apenas sus labios se desocuparon, para luego gemir cuando la zona de su cuello fue rápidamente atendida. Pero Malfoy no se quedó mucho rato allí, deslizando sus labios hasta el escote que se moría por probar desde que la vio vestida así.

Definitivamente, cuando la tuviese sólo para sí, le tendría un traje igual de especial. Retirando una mano de su pierna, tiró hacia abajo el escote de la leona. Quería morderla.

Solo un poco más y Hermione estaba segura que su pezón saltaría directo a la boca de la serpiente y… Se sentó de golpe en su cama. _¿Qué demonios?_ Llevándose una mano al pecho, descubrió que se encontraba totalmente cubierto. Se dejó caer de golpe en el suave colchón. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

* * *

Hermione caminaba hacia la biblioteca con una nueva manía en su cuerpo: morder su pulgar y pensar en lo que no debía, es decir, Malfoy. Toda la semana estuvo soñando con él y ya no podía retribuirlo al _incidente_ , dejándole un total caos mental. Y es que su cerebro no paraba de buscar una explicación, porque debía existir una, pero la única que parecía lo suficientemente lógica a ella no le agradaba, es más, la desechaba. Imposible que le gustará el rubio oxigenado y bien que se lo había dejado claro.

No obstante, las "pesadillas" le declaraban la guerra. Si no fuese porque en uno de los últimos sueños le dio náuseas gracias al whisky y tuvo que salir corriendo fuera del cuarto privado, abandonando a un pasmado Draco Malfoy; no quería ni imaginar a qué extremos habría llegado, porque aunque se lo negará, había estado de lo más feliz en el regazo del rubio y besándolo como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Y el último. ¡Merlín! Qué vergüenza le daba. Actuar como sumisa frente al Slytherin le había hecho perder todo el respeto por sí misma, porque las pesadillas las vivía tan reales que cuando despertaba, se convertían en una experiencia más, siendo varias las repercusiones.

Ya no podía mirar a Malfoy sin sonrojarse, y, por muy hurón y detestable que fuese, cada vez que posaba sus ojos en él, revivía cada uno de sus sueños, estallándole el corazón y preguntándose seriamente si no estaba en otro de ellos. Ni siquiera podía trabajar bien con él en la clase de Slughorn, porque con cada roce su cuerpo saltaba, poniéndola irremediablemente nerviosa, negándose a trabajar con dicha serpiente.

Como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, al final del pasillo vio una destacable cabellera rubia. Si algo admitía que le gustaba del Slytherin, era precisamente eso, su pelo, ayudándola en la nueva tarea que se impuso desde el tercer sueño: evitarlo.

Ya no quería más Malfoy en su cabeza.

* * *

Todo le resultaba de las mil maravillas. Tan bien que se reía por cualquier cosa tanto como insultaba por cualquier otra, ansioso por la llegada de cada noche. Estaba tan raro que hasta sus amigos le prestaban mayor atención, pero siempre fue bueno para evadirlos. Cada loco con su tema.

Había sido tan buena su semana, extasiado por cada recuerdo de sus sueños que no se percató de otro efecto secundario, uno que no tenía nada que ver con los sueños sino la mera realidad.

Granger lo estaba evitando.

Tan obvio, que se recriminaba mentalmente cada vez que la divisaba girando en un pasillo contrario al suyo. Hasta en clases se negaba a trabajar con él, algo totalmente impensado dada la conocida alma bondadosa de la Gryffindor. Si de por sí había arruinado casi su inexistente relación besándola, ahora era peor. ¿Cómo fue tan idiota para no advertirlo antes?

Porque era un problema, uno grande, ya que Draco no solo quería tenerla en sueños, sino también en la vida misma y su estrategia siempre abarcó los dos lados. Y ante las crisis, siempre había que actuar rápido. Pero ahora… Se le fue de las manos, al menos en la realidad. Y él lo quería todo, no le bastaba con simples pedazos.

Gruñendo, abrió rudamente la puerta del salón, se había separado de sus amigos porque no podía planear bien junto a ellos, mucho menos conseguir una oportunidad de _atacar_ a la leona, por lo que se decidió ir hasta el salón que estaría vacío hasta que comenzará la clase con los de Gryffindor y así poder pensar en el movimiento que se jugaría por ella.

O eso creyó, porque la leona se encontraba allí, sentada, en la segunda fila, como siempre que quería estar junto a sus amigos.

Qué oportunidades da la vida.

Ante el ruido, Hermione giró la cabeza, observando a Malfoy cerrando la puerta. _¡Rayos!_ Volvió de inmediato a su lectura, fingiendo no haberle prestado ni la menor atención.

El rubio recorrió el salón en pocos pasos, deteniéndose en el pupitre frente a la castaña y sentándose al revés, con los brazos apoyados en el respaldar de la silla. No debía derrochar las oportunidades.

-Me estás evitando- directo y claro.

-No sé de qué me hablas- respondió la joven arrimando aún más el libro a su rostro.

Draco con una mano, bajo el libro hasta la mesa, dejando al descubierto el caliente rostro de la Gryffindor que no quitaba los ojos del libro.

-De qué me estás evitando- no debía ser adivino para saber la razón, pero como se trataba de él, de todos modos se lo preguntó-, ¿por qué?

Las facciones de la castaña se pusieron más rojas si es posible, lo que era mucho decir dado su tez morena, abarcando incluso sus orejas y cuello, los sueños reproduciéndose a fuego en su cabeza.

Al chico le pareció casi tierna su reacción.

-Yo… No te estoy evitando, no tengo una razón para hacerlo- Por Circe, qué mala mentirosa es.

-¿Segura?- Draco dirigió la otra mano a su mentón, alzando su rostro- Entonces, ¿por qué ya no trabajas conmigo? Antes no era problema.

 _Rápido, Hermione, piensa._ Desvió la mirada.

-No lo necesitas- trató de hablar como si no tuviese importancia-, eres inteligente.

-Vaya, Granger, gracias por señalar lo obvio. Me halagas- el rubio no sabía si reír de su pobre excusa-, pero no te creo. Si ese fuese el caso, más razón para ser mi pareja…- dejó lo último en suspenso, observando como la leona volvía a mirarlo en el acto- … de equipo.

La Gryffindor quiso estampar su rostro en la mesa al esperar otro tipo de palabras.

-¡Vamos, Granger! Dime la verdad- la instó el rubio, sabía que estaba nerviosa.

-Yo… No tengo porqué darte explicaciones, Malfoy- salió la leona, alejando su mentón de la pálida mano- . Si me permites, me encontraba leyendo mi libro- hizo un amago de tomarlo.

-No será, mejor dicho, para ocultar tu sonrojo.

Adiós leona. Hermione se congeló.

-No digas tonterías.

-Oh, claro que no lo son- ahora la serpiente deslizó su cuerpo sobre el respaldar de la silla, recostando la parte superior en la mesa de la chica- ¿Acaso estás nerviosa, Granger?

La nombrada se alejó por impulso, balanceándose en las patas traseras de la silla.

-No.

-Mentirosa- la molestó Draco, acercándose un poco más, presionando a la chica-. Quizás por eso me evitas: te pone nerviosa mi presencia. ¿Por qué, Granger?

-No lo haces- objetó entre dientes Hermione, con los nervios de punta.

-Entonces, demuéstramelo- la desafío.

Y como todo Gryffindor que actúa antes de pensar, Hermione levantó las puntas de sus pies del suelo, dejando caer de golpe las patas delanteras de la silla y quedando, por consecuencia, a unos pocos milímetros del rostro de Slytherin.

-Ya lo ves, Malfoy- santo cielo, ¿qué clase de error cometió?

El rubio quiso acortar la distancia, al igual que en sus sueños. La puerta se abrió.

* * *

 _ **QUERIDOS GUEST:**_

 **Elena: ¡Hola! Yo también quedé picada, aunque no me creas. Perdona el atraso y ¡muchas gracias por leer! Espero te gusté el cap. y saber tu opinión. ¡Abrazotes!**

 **Próxima actualización: 29/07/2018**

 **(la dejé bien lejitos para cumplir ahahahaha).**

 **¿Review para Pinncel?**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: SIN SUEÑOS.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **como ya saben, J.K Rowling se nos adelantó a todos y los personajes le pertenecen a ella. Sin embargo, esta horrenda** **historia** **es** **mía** **(no al plagio).**

 _ **N/A:**_ **Otra vez no cumplí. ¡Lo siento! Pero al menos no demoré mucho. Este cap. se viene un poquitín más cortito y calmado, espero les agradé. Y, como siempre, ¡bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores! ¡Y hola de nuevo para los que están desde el principio! Me encantan todos, en serio.**

 **¡Cualquier falta ortográfica o detalles que les molesten, mil disculpas! Pueden escribirme y restregarme a la cara mis errores (con amor sipo).**

 **Respuestas a reviews por** _ **interno**_ **.**

PREGUNTA: ¿QUÉ LES GUSTARÍA PARA EL PRÓXIMO SUEÑO?

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: SIN SUEÑOS**

Hermione se separó de Malfoy a una velocidad impropia de ella.

Las risas se detuvieron apenas identificaron a las únicas personas en el aula.

Los pasos no esperaron a oírse. Ronald tomó asiento junto a la castaña, pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros y acercándola para darle un corto beso en la mejilla; luego, miró al rubio con sospecha. Años de manías no se pueden quitar de un día para otro.

Harry hizo lo mismo al otro extremo de la joven, pero sonriéndole como saludo y asintiendo con la cabeza al Slytherin. Los demás alumnos también entrando a la sala y observando con particular interés al extraño grupo.

Esa era la señal del rubio.

-Después seguimos hablando, _Granger_ \- Malfoy se levantó, guiñándole un ojo a la leona antes de caminar hasta el fondo del aula, sentándose con sus amigos. Y se odiaba por eso, porque lo único que quería era golpear a la maldita comadreja, pero las serpientes trabajan en silencio. De cierta manera, lo calmaba pensar que faltaba poco para que fuera esa rata quien se retirará cuando él esté con la castaña.

Por otro parte, el pelirrojo no despegó los ojos del Slytherin hasta que se fue.

-¿Qué hacías aquí?- preguntó a su novia.

-Leyendo- medio nerviosa, Hermione señaló su libro en la mesa.

-¿Con el hurón?

La joven encontró ridículo responder aquello, no porque fuera una mala pregunta, sino que para ella implicaba muchas cosas.

La llegada del profesor la salvó de responder.

* * *

-Estoy constantemente agotada, no puedo realizar los deberes como corresponde, las pesadillas me acechan, por favor, Madame Pomfrey, no hay noche en la que haya descansado en paz. Necesito su ayuda.

Por supuesto, se encontraba en la enfermería y su encargada la contemplaba con pesar. Hermione fue una de las personas claves en la guerra, y, por lo tanto, de las más afectadas y tenía en cuenta que la enfermera lo sabía. Sintió cierta vergüenza, no solo por aprovecharse de un tema tan delicado, sino más de Madame Pomfrey que poseía una bondad infinita y la estaba utilizando. No obstante, no podía contarle la verdad y tampoco es que haya dicho una mentira, sino que la enfermera lo tomó de ese modo. _Merlín, perdóname_ , se estaba comportando casi como una Slytherin.

-Claro, mi niña- aceptó Poppy Pomfrey-. Son muchos los que la toman, por lo que tenemos pocas raciones, pero…-no podía negarse- Creo que puedo apartar algo para ti- sonrió con amabilidad.

Un gritó se escuchó al fondo de la enfermería y ambas mujeres asombradas dirigieron la vista allí, lo que ocultaba la blanca cortina, seguido de otro gritó.

-Lo siento- dijo Poppy, avanzando unos pocos pasos-, tendrás que esperarme un poco- se apresuró detrás de la cortina.

Hermione solo atinó a asentir.

Una vez la enfermera se escabulló detrás de la cortina, contempló al pobre estudiante sujetándose el brazo con expresión de dolor.

-Te mataré, Malfoy. ¡Lo juró!

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Madame Pomfrey en su usual tono mandón, revisando al paciente.

-No lo sé. Él estaba tranquilamente descansando y de pronto comenzó a gritar de dolor- explicó veloz el rubio y una fingida preocupación.

Draco admitía que, después de esto, Blaise se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Claro, primero lo detestó por lesionarse en pleno entrenamiento, faltaba poco para que se retomaran los partidos de Quiddicht, y, como todos los años, estaba ansioso de ser el mejor. Y aunque lo odio en ese momento, lo acompañó hasta la enfermería, como todo buen capitán, pero vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando minutos después escuchó la voz de la castaña. Ni tonto, ni perezoso, prestó real atención a la conversación, ayudado por magia, descubriendo que la leona ya entró en acción. _Mierda_ , definitivamente lo detendría si tomaba la poción sin sueños.

Pero gracias a su amigo y la suerte que lo acompañaba, estaba allí para saber de ello. Solo tenía que actuar y rápido o sus sueños estarían arruinados, aunque no sabía cómo. Ahí fue cuando vio al moreno, él le haría pagar, eso era obvio, pero después se encargaría de ello.

No dudo. Estiró su mano y apretó el brazo herido de su amigo, escuchando con perfecta claridad su sentencia de muerte. Quizás Blaise no lo perdonaría, quizás tendría que borrarle la memoria, pero no lo perdería, es su amigo al fin y al cabo.

-Madame Pomfrey- pronunció de nuevo con "preocupación"-, la puedo ayudar… ¿en algo?

A la enfermera casi se le salen los ojos, en verdad el muchacho cambió ―seguro―.

-No, tranquilo, ya lo estoy estabilizando- respondió Poppy-. Aunque te agradecería que salgas un momento.

Draco asintió. Como se encontraban al fondo de la enfermería se topó con la puerta que daba paso a la oficina personal de Madame Pomfrey. Eso bastó para que se le ocurriera algo. Gracias a que estaba fuera de la perspectiva de la enfermera y Granger, aprovechó la suerte que lo acompañaba y se escabulló dentro, recibiéndolo una gran cantidad de pociones ordenadas alfabéticamente en pulcras estanterías. No se demoró en encontrar la que necesitaba, examinándola con atención por largos segundos y luego proceder a sacar la suya del interior del bolsillo de su túnica. Como lo dijo una vez: una serpiente debe estar siempre preparada y… Bueno, él no sabía cuánto duraba el efecto de su poción, solo que funcionaba y ya, por lo que siempre consideró darle más de una dosis a la leona. E aquí la oportunidad, de verdad tendría que agradecer al destino.

Introduciendo unas pocas gotas al frasco de la poción sin sueños, lo agitó y verificó que no se viera fuera de lo normal, y, una vez satisfecho con su trabajo, se mentalizó para su pronta actuación.

Salió de la oficina sin ser descubierto, lanzando un sigiloso hechizo en dirección a las cortinas cubiertas en las cuales se encontraban la enfermera y su amigo para que no escucharan nada, esperando que Madame Pomfrey no se le ocurriera salir antes y arruinará su plan. Así que se acercó a la Gryffindor rápido, pero manteniendo la compostura; por otro lado, Hermione, no pudo ocultar su asombró.

-¿Malfoy?- medio saludó como cuestionó. Nunca esperó encontrarse al Slytherin ahí, como si estuviese destinada a encontrarse a Malfoy no solo en las noches, sino también durante el día. _Genial_.

-Nos vemos de nuevo, Granger- estiró su brazo, poniendo el frasco frente a la cara de la castaña-. Madame Pomfrey está algo ocupada, por lo que me pidió que te entregará esto.

-Oh.

La joven tomó apresurada la poción entre sus manos, ocultándola, avergonzada de que fuese precisamente _él_ quien se la pasará. Absolutamente, Merlín debía estar jugando con ella desde el cielo mágico.

-¿Tienes muchas pesadillas, Granger?- no pudo evitarlo, pero valía la pena por ver como el cuello y rostro de la muchacha se cubrían de un rojo extremo.

Hermione le dio la espalda de inmediato, notablemente inquieta.

-Como todo el mundo- el nombrado captó el desvió, pero la sola reacción de la joven ya le confirmaba buenos resultados-. Gracias, Malfoy. Me despides de Madame Pomfrey, por favor- no aguantó un segundo más para salir de la enfermería.

La serpiente sonrió. ¡Vaya que le salió bien!

-¿Y la Sra. Granger?- escuchó el rubio a su espalda, casi asustándolo. Draco volteó.

-Tenía un asunto urgente que atender, por lo que regresará más tarde- mintió con total naturalidad-. ¿Cómo se encuentra Blaise?

 **…**

Lejos ya de la enfermería y por irónico que fuese que el dueño de sus "pesadillas" le diese la solución, Hermione creyó que esa misma noche dormiría en paz.

* * *

Estaba agotada. Tanto física como mentalmente, sobre todo mental, porque de tanto preguntarse las razones de soñar con el hurón le había dejado las neuronas extenuadas. Pero ya no importaba, de ahora en adelante volvería a dormir como un bebé, y, de tan feliz que estaba por ello, se merecía estrenar la noche como es debido. Por ello, caminaba derechito a uno de sus lugares favoritos del colegio para relajar su cuerpo, lo que necesitaba con urgencia.

Cuando llegó, no vio señal de que estuviese ocupado, lo que la alegró aún más, empujando la puerta con entusiasmo, percibiendo de inmediato los deliciosos y extravagantes aromas de jabón. ¡Cuánto le encantaba aquello!

No se demoró en acercarse a la gran bañera llena de agua para ella, escogiendo cada uno de sus aromas predilectos, vaciándolos con parsimonia en la bañera. Una vez terminó, procedió a quitarse cada una de sus prendas, dejándolas cuidadosamente dobladas junto al mueble de las toallas y soltando su cabello, para luego adentrarse con ligereza en la cálida agua. Amaba tanto esa sensación… Podría casarse con el baño de prefectos.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó hundir por completo, como si con eso pudiese purificar todo su cuerpo junto a sus pensamientos y volviendo a la superficie cuando ya no le quedaba aire, disfrutando del contraste al sentir el aire del baño nuevamente en su rostro. Tan relajante que comenzó a tararear cuando tomó el jabón y lo deslizó por su cuerpo. Pronto, un burbujeante sonido interrumpió su felicidad.

Incrédula, observó el centro de la bañera de la cual procedían las burbujas. Sabía por Harry que Myrtle La Llorona siempre rondaba por ese baño, pero… ¿Realmente un fantasma puede hacer burbujas? Lo dudaba, pero ella se aseguró de que no estuviese el baño ocupado, por lo que no había otra opción; pero la verdad, sí que la había.

No pasó mucho cuando vislumbró una destacable cabellera rubia saliendo del agua.

No, era imposible, absolutamente una broma.

El rey de sus pesadillas apareció, justo allí, en medio de la bañera, con el pálido torso desnudo y distinguiblemente mojado.

Santa mismísima mierda. Malfoy.

El shock le hizo olvidar respirar.

-Vaya, Granger, nunca pensé que fueras esta clase de persona- el rubio nadó hasta ella-. ¿Acaso piensas violarme?

 _Oh, no, no, no_. Mucho acercamiento. El cerebro de la muchacha entró en cortocircuito, provocando que estirará los brazos para alejarlo.

-Detente ahí- más que una orden, parecía una petición histérica-. ¿Qué haces aquí?- oh, Merlín, sentía la perfecta piel en las yemas de sus dedos.

-¿No es obvio? Bañándome- Draco sonrió-. Aunque debo admitir que no te esperaba aquí- y era verdad, él nunca imaginó adentrarse de lleno al sueño de Granger y encontrarse con agua, ¡si casi se murió del susto! Pero lo que vino después valió la pena, el cuerpo de la castaña cubierto solo por espuma.

-Ah… Bañándote- ¡Pero cómo es posible! No lograba procesar las palabras- Entonces me toca salir- _vamos, respira, cálmate y huye_. Intentaba tranquilizarse.

Girando un poco la cabeza para buscar las toallas y su ropa, no las encontró. _¿Qué demonios?_ Estaba segura que las dejó allí y había toallas.

-¿Para qué?- Draco retiró las manos de la castaña, acercándose y ahora estirando sus brazos para atraparla contra la orilla de la bañera- Ya que estás aquí, podemos tomar el baño juntos.

Ahora sí se iba a morir. Hermione miró a la serpiente desde un poco más abajo, con sus manos cubriendo sus pechos y todavía en shock, notando las pequeñas gotas que caían del pelo de éste hasta su rostro, captando incluso la respiración y percibiendo cada fibra de su cuerpo. LITERAL. De todas sus pesadillas, esta era la peor, porque sí, lo sabía, no había otra explicación.

* * *

 **Próxima actualización: 19/08/2018**

 **(la dejé un poquito más lejitos porque entre a clases**

 **y me toca Proyecto de Título más la Práctica profesional).**

 **¿Review para Pinncel?**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: SIN SUEÑOS II

 **Disclaimer: como ya saben, J.K Rowling se nos adelantó a todos y los personajes le pertenecen a ella. Sin embargo, esta horrenda** **historia** **es** **mía** **(no al plagio).**

 **N/A: apuesto que creyeron que abandoné el fic. ¡Pero no! Los seguiré molestando, wuajajaja. ¡LO SIENTO TANTO MI GENTE! No pensé atrasarme tanto, pero recuerdan que les expliqué que estoy en último año de universidad y con mil cosas. Si tuviese un giratiempos, feliz actualizaría todos los días T.T**

 **Este cap. lo tenía planeado un poco más largo, pero preferí dividirlo por dos razones: no demorar más la actualización y darles la sorpresa con todo en el próx. Así que, espero les guste.**

 **¡Cualquier falta ortográfica o detalles que les molesten, mil disculpas! Pueden escribirme y restregarme a la cara mis errores (con amor sipo).**

 **Respuestas a reviews por interno.**

PREGUNTA: ¿QUÉ LES GUSTARÍA PARA EL PRÓXIMO SUEÑO?

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: SIN SUEÑOS II**

La poción sin sueños no funcionó, eso era un hecho. Se hizo a la idea que esa noche no soñaría y casi muere de un infarto al advertir que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, no solo por hallarse dentro de otra pesadilla, sino porque fue LA PESADILLA.

De solo recordarlo, creía morir de sobrecalentamiento.

-Ya que estás aquí, podemos tomar el baño juntos…- escuchaba nuevamente lo irrazonable en su cabeza-. Quién sabe, hasta podría ayudarte a desenredar ese desastroso pelo tuyo- tocó Malfoy uno de sus rizos mojados.

 _Baño. Juntos. Desenredar. Pelo_. Lo último no sonaba tan malo si no fuera por el contexto.

-Eso es absurdo- logró pronunciar después de varios minutos.

-¿Prefieres que enjabone tu cuerpo?- acentuó la propuesta acariciando ahora su hombro. Hermione golpeó esa impertinente mano.

-Eso menos. Ninguna de las dos ni otra que se te ocurra- lo paró de inmediato y Malfoy solo atinó a reír por lo bajo ante la reticencia de ella.

-¿No? ¿Segura?- la tentó- Tal vez necesites probar un poco antes de negar- y como no, el rubio termino de pegar completamente su cuerpo al femenino.

Así fue como el infierno se congeló para Hermione.

De un golpe su sangre subió hasta su cabeza, mareándola, sintiendo una _cosa_ que intuía peligrosa en el bajo de su vientre. Y es que nunca vio, ni siquiera tocó algo de… _eso_ , porque claro, será mojigata y todo, pero bien que sospechaba lo que era, aunque jamás llegó a tales extremos con su novio. Pero ahí estaba Malfoy rompiendo todos sus "desconocimientos" y para rematar, sin ser nada de ella, como siempre. Hasta el momento, la única parte de su cuerpo que no tenía contacto directo con el del rubio eran sus pechos protegidos por sus brazos ―como si ayudará mucho―.

De pronto, el muchacho realizó un movimiento extraño para la Gryffindor ―como si todo no fuese extraño ya― que percibió como esa _cosa_ bajó unos centímetros, acercándose imprudentemente a la zona más sensible de su _ya no tan santo por culpa de Malfoy_ , cuerpo. Y tembló, no de ansias, ni de placer, sino ante lo desconocido, porque no quería esto, no por ahora, no así, al menos. ¡Merlín, qué cosas decía! Si apenas podía procesar la situación, por favor, y, aunque tratará de decirse que no era real, no se creía, porque podía jurar estar absorbiendo el contacto húmedo de sus pieles.

-¿Qué opinas, Granger?- oyó susurrar con el tono inusualmente grave al Slyhterin que intentaba separar sus protectores brazos de su pecho.

 _Que iba a explotar y no de forma inapropiada_ , quiso responder, pero no pudo porque cuando el rubio logró su cometido, pegando pecho con pecho y aupando el cuerpo de la joven al suyo, como si no fuera más que una muñeca ligera. Fue ese justo momento en que Malfoy se disponía a besarla que sufrió un severo cortocircuito, olvidando respirar y su mirada se volviese pérdida, desvaneciéndose en los brazos del muchacho por más que luchaba por mantener la conciencia. Solo esperaba que el hurón no le hiciese nada en su inconsciencia.

 **…**

-¿Granger?

El Slytherin no podía creérselo, de todas las reacciones que imaginó que tendría la castaña apenas salió del agua y la vio desnuda, nunca espero ésta. Incluso pensó que la joven estaba jugando, pero…

-¿Granger?- la remeció un poco, pero nada- ¿Granger? Más te vale que no sea una maldita broma o sino...- medio amenazó, pero ya preocupado al no oír alguna respuesta, se atrevió a darle unas leves palmadas en la mejilla-¡¿Granger?!

Pero no, la muchacha estaba como un completo peso muerto entre sus brazos. M.I.E.R.D.A.

Y lo raro no es que se hubiese desmayado, por contradictorio que parezca, sino porque su cuerpo seguía allí, con él. No se había desvanecido como las veces anteriores.

Doble mierda.

Ya sin saber qué hacer, la sujetó bien entre sus brazos y la alzó hasta dejarla en la orilla de la bañera. Luego salió él, dejándose caer a su lado, recorriendo con especial atención el cuerpo desnudo. ¡Maldita mujer! ¿Cómo le hacía esto? Por fin podía tenerla así y la muy descarada iba y se desmayaba.

Busco alrededor con sus ojos algo que pudiese servirle para taparla, sin encontrar nada, pero solo fue necesario desearlo para que una toalla apareciera mágicamente a su lado y cubriese con ésta a la muchacha. Estaba en un problema y no necesitaba distracciones, si Granger no despertaba… Seguro está vez sí lo enviaban tras las rejas.

-Vamos, sabelotodo, despierta- volvió a golpearla suavemente en la mejilla-. No quiero terminar en Azkaban- tomó con cuidado a la leona y la acomodó entre sus piernas y brazos, sin ninguna otra intención más que estuviese confortable, percibiendo así la repentina frialdad que tomaba su cuerpo.

Quizás, combinar la poción sin sueños con la suya no fue muy buena idea.

* * *

De un saltó, despertó y de otro descorrió las cortinas de su cama para ver la hora en el reloj: justo para ir a clases, pero eso no le importaba. Con reticencia, dejó a la Gryffindor sola en el sueño y bien arropada al llegar a la conclusión que si no despertaba en él, tendría que hacerlo en la vida real. Y así, lo primero, era asegurarse que Granger estaba viva y se hallará como todas las mañanas en el Gran Comedor o de las primeras en el aula ―como la empollona que era―. O eso quería creer al menos.

Por eso no le produjo el menor cuidado empujar a Blaise cuando éste se disponía a ocupar el baño, saliendo diez minutos después para vestirse y abandonar su frívola habitación ―lo que para él, era todo un récord―.

Corrió por los pasillos sin prestarle ni la menor atención a uno que otro prefecto, saltando con especial habilidad los famosísimos escalones engañosos del colegio, resultado de tantos años viviendo en el mismo.

No se demoró mucho en llegar a la gran puerta abierta y empujar a los primeros que iban saliendo, recibiendo un buen insulto, pero no le importó, solo se encargó de pararse como estúpido en la entrada, con la respiración agitada y barrer con la mirada la mesa de Gryffindor. PERO. NO. ESTABA. Maldita sea, el siempre ocupado espacio entre el cara rajada y la comadreja se encontraba vacío.

Nuevamente se puso en marcha, corriendo lejos del Gran Comedor, subiendo otros escalones, con más empujones e insultos. Apenas llegó al siguiente corredor, se apresuró a la tercera gran puerta, abriéndola de golpe, sin importarle si habían personas dentro que lo viesen haciendo el loco. Al contrario, ningún alma respiraba en el aula, mucho menos aquella que él esperaba encontrar ansiosa por el comienzo de la clase de Historia de la Magia. Y no supo si debía maldecirse o esperar tranquilamente; lo último no se le daba muy bien.

Agarrándose el pelo con una mano, observó cómo dos pequeñas muchedumbres ―vaya que habían desayunado rápido― se acercaban en ambos extremos del pasillo, el rubio buscando de inmediato en la que claramente vestía los colores rojo y dorado. Pero nada, sus ojos pasaron por alto cada rostro que no se parecía ni un ápice al de la leona.

Cuando estaba por entrar el último trío que no incluía a la castaña ―porque una cosa era no desayunar y otra no asistir a clases―, se alarmó.

-Pelirroja- soltó antes de siquiera pensarlo, reteniendo a la menor de los Weasley por la muñeca-. ¿Dónde está Granger?

No faltó más para que los dos muchachos que acompañaban a la Gryffindor se devolvieran. Por su parte, Ginny se soltó con sutileza del agarre.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- si había algo que caracterizaba a la Weasley, era su incesante curiosidad.

Draco cayó en cuenta de que no tenía excusa determinada, pero la práctica constante en su semblante no dio indicio alguno, por mucho que la pelirroja se esforzará en escudriñarlo. Tan solo pasó un segundo para que se le ocurriese algo.

-Quedamos en trabajar en lo de Pociones- vaya que extrañaba los días en que solo respondía con insultos en vez de inventar algo. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, solo de esta manera conseguiría una respuesta de la Weasley; ya bien conocido era su genio-, pero me dejó plantado.

-Merecido- se escuchó murmurar al otro pelirrojo, ese que realmente Draco detestaba, recibiendo un evidente codazo del cara rajada. Y estuvo a punto de contestarle ―de mala manera, por supuesto―, cuando el profesor Binns apareció repentinamente frente a ellos, regañándoles para que entraran, atravesando a Harry y Ron en el proceso, causándoles una desagradable sensación.

-Discúlpala, Malfoy, pero se quedó dormida- le respondió Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros, dispuesta a seguir a su hermano y novio que ya habían ingresado al aula. Sin embargo, fue nuevamente retenida por el rubio.

- _Tienes que despertarla_ \- la joven abrió más de lo debido los ojos, ante el alarmante tono del Slytherin. Abrió la boca para preguntarle la razón, pero Malfoy la interrumpió-. _Ahora_ \- la apremió.

Bueno, si se lo decía de esa manera, no había mucho que hacer. Con mil cuestionamientos en mente, Ginny se puso a correr de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor. Ya lo atraparía y le sacaría lo que tuviese que sacarle por la fuerza. Pero un Slytherin preocupado, precisamente _ese_ Slytherin… No, mejor hacer caso.

* * *

Decir que le pesaban los párpados, era poco. Intentaba abrirlos, pero no podía. Una fugaz y horrible idea cruzó por su cabeza: ¿y si le habían cosido los párpados? Era la única explicación.

En reemplazó, intentó mover sus brazos, lo que también le costó, pero dejándola, al menos, un poco tranquila de saber que otra parte de su cuerpo sí le respondía. Con dificultad, se alzó, sentándose en lo que su tacto percibía como una cama. Sin embargo, no fue mucha su alegría cuando unos potentes brazos la estrangularon, tirándola de nuevo en la cama, acompañada de un leve dolor por la presión.

-¡Hermione!- escuchó llorar una chillona voz que perfectamente conocía- ¡Madame Pomfrey, Hermione despertó!

La aludida oyó como unos apresurados pasos se acercaban, alejando a Ginny de su lado. Por fin pudo respirar tranquila.

-Hermione, ¿puedes oírme?- habló Poppy Pomfrey.

La castaña solo asintió.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- siguió preguntando la enfermera.

-Adolorida- contestó con una mueca en sus labios. Pronto recordó sus ojos-. Y no puedo abrir los ojos.

Hermione percibió como unos amables dedos tocaban la zona nombrada, inspeccionando y tirando un poco de sus párpados hasta vislumbrar algo de luz.

-Tranquila, no es nada grave. Solo un efecto secundario de los días que has estado en coma.

 _¿Cómo?_

 _¿Ella había estado en coma? ¡¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?!_ Confundida, se decidió a preguntar:

-Perdón, Madame Pomfrey. ¿Cómo que en coma?

-Mmm… Bueno, es difícil explicarlo, todavía estoy estudiando los síntomas- la enfermera se tocó el mentón, pensativa. Luego miró a la Gryffindor-. No es que estuvieras en un coma, sino algo parecido. Solo no despertabas, muchacha.

Hermione se quedó en blanco. ¿Cómo es eso? Lo último que recordaba es que estaba en un sueño con Malfoy. ¡Malfoy! Merlín, sentía su rostro enrojecer.

-Iré a buscar unos remedios- anunció la enfermera-, mientras, tú cuídala- señaló a la Weasley.

Y apenas la enfermera se retiró al fondo de la habitación, en sus oficinas, la menor de los Weasley volvió a lanzarse contra su amiga.

-Ahora tú me explicas qué te traes con Malfoy- murmuró Ginny lo suficientemente bajo y cerca de la castaña para que escuchara.

 _Oh, Godric, ¡Ginny ha utilizado legeremancia! ¡Sálvame!_

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?- preguntó la joven totalmente desconcertada, aún con los ojos cerrados- Mejor dime cuántos días he faltado a clases- intentó desviar el tema, pero cayendo en cuenta de que era una pregunta totalmente seria. ¿Y si había perdido el año otra vez? Que alguien la entierre en ese preciso momento, por favor.

-Cinco- no se demoró en responder la pelirroja, observando como la expresión de su amiga se alarmaba de manera graciosa al tener los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, no se dejó embaucar-. Tranquila, tengo todos los apuntes. Y con respecto a Malfoy, -siguió analizando los cambios de su rostro, ahora totalmente receloso- él fue quien me avisó de tú situación. Así que dime, ¿qué pasa entre Malfoy y tú?

 _Espera, ¿qué?_ Ahora estaba más confundida y, cabe decir, contra la espada y la pared.

* * *

 **SPOILER DEL PRÓX. CAP: tratará sobre un profesor y su alumna. ¡Y adivinen! Se titulará "HUELLAS". A ver qué se les ocurre con esto, wuajaajjwuajaja.**

 **PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN:**

 **no se sabe, la vida no me quiere :c**

 **Espero pronto. ¡Los amote!**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: HUELLAS I

 **Disclamer: como ya saben, J.K Rowling se nos adelantó a todos y los personajes le pertenecen a ella. Sin embargo, yo los tomé prestados para esta horrenda historia mía (no al plagio).**

 **N/A: no tengo palabras para mi tremendo atraso. Leí todos sus comentarios, algunos me decían que amaban la historia, otros me animaban a continuar, incluso me hacían sugerencias. También estaban los que temían que no la acabase. Yo les dije: los adoro y la única manera de que no la acabe es que esté muerta, literal.**

 **Por ello, para retomarla después de un largo tiempo, les traigo un capítulo largo. Y LES SUGIERO QUE LO LEAN A ESCONDIDAS O HA SOLAS, JEJE.**

 **¡Y disculpen las faltas de ortografía y redacción!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: HUELLAS I**

Los abrazos iban y venían, teniéndola muy sorprendida.

¿Tanto la habían extrañado?

Bueno, cinco días adoptando el papel de la bella durmiente, igual era preocupante, pero a la vez gratificante al encontrarse al despertar más personas de lo que imaginaba que la apreciaban. Y la hacía feliz, mucho.

Y pensar que unos pocos años atrás todos la odiaban por sabelotodo… ¡Cómo habían cambiado las cosas! Pero bueno, eso no era todo, aunque le gustaba ser querida y mimada por sus amigos y todos los de su casa, la verdad era que también algo le aguijoneaba en el fondo de su mente y era…: ¡haberse perdido cinco días de clases, por Godric! ¿Cómo iba a ponerse al día? ¡Imposible!

Así que, en contra del dictamen de la enfermera, fue a clases, y, no conforme, después de ellas se encerraba a realizar todos los deberes faltantes en la biblioteca. El único problema: su amiga Ginny. Había estado día y noche sin despegarse de ella, intentando que le explicase algo de lo que no tenía ni la más remota idea, aparte de cuidarla. Lo último, se lo agradecia, por supuesto, no obstante, la desconcentraba e irritaba sin remedio. ¡Qué quería ponerse al día, por Merlín! Y con ella pegada como una larva, le costaba más el proceso.

Y todo porque le había implantado esa morbosa curiosidad en su cerebro. Eso le recordaba que, lo único bueno de lo sucedido, era que ahora ya no tenía pesadillas. ¡Y menos mal! Porque ya le bastaba ver a Malfoy durante el día para también tener que verlo en las noches.

Había que decirlo: el coma tuvo su efecto positivo.

* * *

Sí, hace más de cinco días que no podía entrar a los sueños de Granger; pero verla de pie, caminando en los pasillos con enormes libros en sus brazos, como debía ser, no tenía precio.

Hasta el repentino coma de la leona, no valoró cuánta falta hacía en los pasillos.

Ahora el problema: el efecto de la poción había pasado. Eso estaba claro, al combinar dos pociones con efectos diferentes, produciendo inestabilidad absoluta. Y tenía que admitirlo: de caliente le había sucedido.

Pero no cometería el mismo error por tercera vez. Sí, al combinar su poción con la elaborada en clases de Slughorn, no hubo problemas, incluso la mejoró; pero la poción Sin Sueños era un tema diferente y tuvo que haberlo advertido.

El tema, es que nuevamente se veía en la misión de darle su poción a la Gryffindor. Si bien, seguía preocupado y contaba con ciertas reticencias, no podía abandonar el mundo de los sueños después de haber vivido la experiencia. Aunque claro está, ahora tendría más cuidado.

Así que, primero esperaría una buena recuperación de la Gryffindor y pensaría en una oportunidad para darle la poción.

Solo esperaba que fuese pronto.

* * *

-Granger… Después de no verte en clases, pensé que habías recapacitado. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que ser tan sabelotodo te hace mal?

Ella no podía estar felizmente estudiando, no, ¿por qué el destino la odiaba tanto? Si no es Ginny, tiene que ser Malfoy. ¡Por Godric! Al menos, cuando estaba en coma no tenía que verlo y tampoco pensarlo.

-Si eso fue un halago, gracias- ni siquiera levantó la vista de sus libros-. Aunque te estás quedando obsoleto, Malfoy. Sabes, si no tienes algo nuevo, me aburriré.

-Ouch- el rubio se tocó exageradamente el pecho-. Renaces como un demonio, me gusta- corrió una silla, sentándose frente a la leona.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hablando en serio… ¿Qué te sucedió? - sí, él lo sabía, pero él desconocía qué es lo que ella sabía.

 _Tú me enfermaste_. Quiso decir la Gryffindor, tensándose al instante, pero claramente no podía. Sin embargo, eso pasó a segundo plano cuando recordó lo que dijo su amiga pelirroja apenas despertó: _"él fue quién me avisó de tu situación"_ , cuestión que le rondó por la cabeza solo cinco segundos hasta preocuparse por las clases. Sospechoso.

Hermione alzó la vista y apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano, analizando al rubio.

-No sé, dime tú, ¿acaso no fue por ti que Ginny me descubrió en mal estado?

 _Uuuuh, bien, fue mala idea preguntar, muy mala idea._ El chico se enderezó.

-No te vi por ninguna parte- fue su escueta respuesta.

La muchacha alzó las cejas, incrédula.

-¿Eso? ¿Nada más?- para ella, nada era tan simple, no después de ver la reacción corporal del chico y como su amiga la estuvo hostigando todos los días anteriores.

-¿Qué más te puedo decir?- diablos, nunca lo habían atrapado tanto- No te vi en el comedor, tampoco estabas aquí en la biblioteca y menos en el salón de clases cuando ya era la hora de comenzar, algo sumamente extraño cuando siempre eres la primera en el salón- sacudió su mano, restándole importancia al tema.

-Vaya, estás muy pendiente de mí, Malfoy- todavía dudaba y sabía que el muchacho lo percibía. Es un Slytherin, después de todo.

Y volvió a repetir lo único que lo podía salvar.

-Ya sabes, me gustas-apoyando un brazo sobre su asiento, esbozó su sonrisa ladeada marca Malfoy, observando gratamente que la joven no se lo esperaba. Tan pocos segundos y ya estaba hecha un tomate.

Por su lado, Hermione solo atinó a tomar su termo con café que siempre llevaba consigo cuando estudiaba, sin percatarse de la mirada aguda que le daba Malfoy.

Ahí tenía su nueva oportunidad.

* * *

 **Reprobado.**

No, no podía ser cierto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, abriéndolos nuevamente para enfocar la misma palabra que vio segundos atrás, incrédula.

 **Reprobado.**

Debía ser una maldita broma, una muy pésima broma. Ella, literalmente, no conocía malas evaluaciones.

Golpeó con ambas manos su pupitre, levantándose y tirando su silla en el proceso, apretando con fuerza su mandíbula para que el gritó que deseaba proferir no se escuchará como uno.

-¡Profesor, exijo una explicación!

Si es que ver a cierto rubio vestido como un académico significaba que fuese uno.

-¿Malfoy? - _ay, no_ , _no de nuevo_. La castaña observó su alrededor, sorprendida, descubriéndose sola con el supuesto profesor.

Y el muy maldito le sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede, señorita Granger?

 _¿Qué sucede? Sucede que después de varios días de descanso, vuelvo a soñar contigo y con una maldita evaluación acompañándote._

-¿Qué pasa con esta nota?- preguntó indignada. Porque sí, puede ser un sueño, pero ella no podía resistir un reprobado ni siquiera en ellos.

-Como lo ve, señorita Granger, ha reprobado y con la calificación más baja, cabe mencionar- se burló, de esa manera que ella odiaba.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal?

-Mira el examen- soltó en un tono que a la Gryffindor no le gusto.

Aún así, la castaña levantó la hoja y la observó con el ceño totalmente fruncido, el cual no se demoró en cambiar al abrir los ojos de la impresión, enrojeciendo a su vez. ¿Qué clase de examen era ese?

-¿C-cómo voy a saber eso?- exaltada, tiró la hoja en dirección a Malfoy- ¡Ni siquiera es apto para un examen!

-Así que admites que eres virgen- atajó el rubio ingeniosamente, mirando divertido como la chica se quedaba con la boca abierta-. Quizás debería darte unas clases de reforzamiento.

Qué reforzamiento ni nada. No iba caer en el juego.

Tomando su mochila, Hermione le dio la espalda al Sltyherin, directo a la salida. Aunque, claramente éste no se iba a dejar abandonar. Con un simple movimiento de su varita, la puerta se cerró de golpe, a pocos centímetros de la joven que casi había alcanzado la puerta, pero ella tampoco se rendiría. Siguió, hasta agarrar el pomo de la puerta e intentar girarlo, sin conseguir nada.

-Señorita Granger, le sugiero que vuelva a su asiento si es que no quiere ser castigada…- se demoró un poco más en pronunciar la última palabra.

La joven lo ignoró, mientras buscaba la varita en su mochila. Aunque no sabía para qué, si en ninguno de los sueños con Malfoy consiguió que algo le resultará.

Lo dicho, escuchó unos suaves pasos a su espalda y dejó caer la mochila al suelo con frustración, suponiendo lo que venía.

-Señorita, tiene serios problemas de comportamiento- el profesor Malfoy la alcanzó, pasando un brazo por sobre el hombro de la joven hasta apoyarlo en la puerta, semi atrapándola. La chica volteó.

-Déjeme salir, "profesor"- exigió más que pidió la Gryffindor, volteando con decisión.

-Creo que no me entendió. Aparte de un castigo, necesita clases de reforzamiento- el rubio acercó su boca al oído de la muchacha-, con extrema urgencia.

El profesor tomó del brazo a la joven, quien se dejó arrastrar con cierta reticencia hasta su pupitre, bufando al sentarse; claramente culpándose porque tal vez fue el estrés por recuperar las clases perdidas lo que provocó el regreso de los sueños con el hurón.

-Entonces… -soltó, soplando uno de sus rebeldes rizos lejos de su rostro- ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo aprender, profesor?- levantó su mentón, desafiante.

Claramente, lo había dicho con sarcasmo. Lo que no espero, fue que el Malfoy de sus sueños se tomará literalmente sus palabras, sentándose sobre la mesa y tomando con firmeza su mentón.

-Que no me abandones- susurró.

 _¿Qué?_

No alcanzó a pronunciarlo, ya que su supuesto profesor le estaba devorando prácticamente los labios.

-Es…¡Espere!- lo alejó apenas la castaña, logrando colar una de sus manos entre sus labios- ¡Esto es ilegal!- ay, por Merlín, no tuvo algo mejor que decir. Aunque básicamente sí lo era, resultando en profesor y alumna en este sueño.

-No lo es-logró murmurar el rubio en la palma de la chica, provocándole cosquillas. Tomó su muñeca y la separó unos pocos centímetros de su boca-. Solo hago mi mejor esfuerzo en enseñarte-. Ahora besó la palma de la joven.

-¡No! ¡Es antiético! - siguió recriminando Hermione, sufriendo un ligero cortocircuito ante los besos que el joven le daba a su palma- Es decir, usted es mi profesor y yo su alumna- objetó, apegándose a la trama del sueño para que funcionará.

Pero no.

El dichoso profesor intentó atrapar sus labios nuevamente, pero ella le tapó una vez más la boca con las manos, utilizando ambas para lograr alejarlo más, levantándose sagazmente para intentar escapar.

-¡Basta! O lo voy a denunciar por acoso.

Pero éste hizo oídos sordos. Levantándose también y aprovechando que la leona tenía ambas manos en su boca, la tomó de la cintura y la apoyó con facilidad contra la mesa.

-Está bien-roncó, le habló, quitando las manos de su boca-, pero déjame acosarte bien.

Hermione soltó un leve gritito cuando Malfoy la sentó en la mesa y le separó las piernas para posicionarse entre ellas.

-¿Acaso eres sordo? ¿O idiota? ¡Ya te dije que esto está mal!- se encontraba desesperada.

Otra vez, el rubio actuó como si no la escuchará. Tampoco es que se le pueda pedir mucho cuando sus ojos lo acaparaban los labios de la leona, sin tardar en reunirse con ellos. Y, aunque la muchacha intentó zafarse de aquel beso, no tenía por dónde, ya que no eran solo las manos del Slytherin que la mantenían fija a la mesa con firmeza, sino también la forma de besar de éste.

Siendo serios, sí tenía que aprender mucho.

Apenas logró tomar un respiro cuando su profesor se apartó un solo centímetro para lo mismo y la envolvió de nuevo con el dulce sabor a menta, recorriendo con su lengua y también mordiéndola, enviando corrientes eléctricas a la parte baja de su cuerpo. Y no contento con eso, separó nuevamente sus labios, esta vez para deleitar otra zona con ellos.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe, Granger- murmuró apenas el rubio, saboreando con su lengua el cuello de la chica, obteniendo como respuesta un leve estremecimiento de ella-. Y veo que tú también me extrañaste- mordió una leve porción de su piel, obteniendo un bajo gemido de su parte. Y quería escuchar más y más fuertes.

Siguió mordiendo y succionando, disfrutando del gran placer que Granger le entregaba con una pequeñísima y delicada parte de su cuerpo, dejando a su imaginación lo que sentiría más adelante si se permitía más.

Ahí fue cuando se encontró con el primer botón de la camisa, blanca y pulcra, esperando a ser desabotonada y él no se iba a demorar. Acercando sus dedos, desabotono el primer botón con extremo cuidado e inseguridad, ya que, por experiencia, siempre era en las partes que los sueños subían de tono cuando Granger desaparecía, ¡pero diablos! Él siempre quería más. Prosiguió con el segundo botón y nada paso. Fue por el tercero y cuarto, aún nada. Llegó hasta el final y ya podía observar con claridad el brasier blanco que la joven utilizaba.

Se mordió el labio, solo le bastó verlo una vez para desear con todas sus fuerzas quitárselo.

Alzando casi con súplica su cabeza, observó como la castaña le devolvía la mirada, notándose su respiración agitada. ¡Eso al Slytherin no le ayudaba! Manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de la chica, dirigió lentamente sus manos detrás del brasier, esperando cualquier cosa: una negativa, un golpe o que simplemente desapareciera. Pero no, llegó hasta la parte de atrás y lo deshizo, quedando el brasier suelto encima de los pechos de la chica, moviéndose ligeramente ante la agitada respiración. Hasta allí le llegó el autocontrol.

Con cierta brusquedad, deslizó la abierta camisa por los brazos de la joven y luego el brasier… Tragando saliva ante la vista. Necesitaba esos pechos en sus manos, en su boca…

-Malfoy…

No, no. Se acercó rápidamente a besarla, aunque la joven lo nombró solo porque estaba avergonzada de su larga mirada, de la cual él no se percató. Estaba demasiado concentrado en como la piel de la Gryffindor se sentía en contra de la tela de su camisa, y, en cómo se sentiría cuando él se la quitará y sus pieles se encontrarán. Era tanto… Que ya no pudo evitar tocar uno de sus pechos, sintiéndolo perfecto en la palma de su mano. Y no se detuvo allí, ya que con la ayuda de Granger que separó sus labios al agarrar su pelo, lo guio hasta el otro pecho, y, por supuesto, no se hizo de rogar. Tomó el pequeño pezón entre sus labios, lo tanteo y mordisqueó, para luego succionarlo con poca delicadeza. Y la escuchó, claro y fuerte, el más placentero sonido que salió de sus labios.

Continúo con el otro pecho, porque ya ninguno se detendría, estaba comprobado, Granger seguía aquí. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando ésta le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas y acercó su pelvis a la parte más baja de su cuerpo. Ya eso era mucho para él. Ni que decir cuando la sintió moverse en contra de él.

Ahora fue su turno de soltar un gemido, fuerte y ronco.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, pero esta vez era la joven quien manejaba el beso y el movimiento de sus cuerpos. Eso y la ropa entre sus cuerpos a Malfoy le estaba matando.

Deteniendo las caderas de la chica, Malfoy se alejó unos centímetros para deshacerse de su cinturón y desabotonar sus pantalones, pero la leona no le dejó hacer más, porque nuevamente lo arrastró al movimiento de caderas.

-Malfoy, no te alejes…- gimió en su oído, antes de volver a besarlo.

Santo Merlín todopoderoso, no resistiría mucho más. Quiso levantar la tela de la falda que obstaculizaba mayor rocé y así también, aprovechar de quitarle las bragas a Granger, así que siguió con el beso, mientras sutilmente la levantaba y le deslizaba las bragas por las piernas. Ahora solo faltaba él.

Le costó mucho menos bajar sus calzoncillos. Para ese momento, Granger volvió a apretujar sus piernas para atraerlo a su centro.

Estaba perdido.

* * *

 **N/A: nuevamente, mis lectores, me disculpo. Espero que el capítulo haya válido la pena. La verdad, es que estuve en un bloqueó creativo inmenso. Para algunos, quizás escribir un fic no es la gran cosa o lo encuentran fácil, para mi no. Si no me gusta un capítulo, lo reescribo mil veces, aunque en mi opinión siempre me quedan mal, pero intento lo mejor por ustedes. La idea es que lean algo bueno y que no sientan que pierden el tiempo.**

 **Otra cosita, les conté que estaba con proyecto de título… ¡Lo pasé! Y con una evaluación excelente. ¡Gracias a todos aquellos que me escribieron para apoyarme! Les conté que tal vez tuviese problemas al escribir por lo mismo, ya que también me encontraba haciendo la práctica profesional. Y no saben, me quedé trabajando, la vida de adulto es horrenda, de ahí el bloqueó ahahahaha. Además, no sé si algunos saben, pero vivo en Chile y ahora el país está en crisis, una cosa más para sumar a mi bloqueo. Pero saben, este es uno de mis medios de gran libertad, amo escribir y por ello quise retomar con todo. Así que aquí estoy, con un nuevo cap., por mí, por ustedes, por los que luchamos en mi país y en otros, también por todos aquellos que ya no pueden luchar.**

 **Bueno, ya les dejo de comentar cosas que no les importan. ¡Atentos al próximo cap., porque estoy intentando recuperar!**

 **Abrazos inmensos para todos, Pinncel.**


End file.
